Secrets
by bufffycat
Summary: For some, it becomes a regular thing to hide who they are from those around them. Arthur takes in two boys who, like him, are gifted with abnormal abilities, but must keep it a secret from everyone including Francis. AU FACE tale Multiple Pairings to follow later.
1. Arthur

**Arthur**

There are so many people in this world who are oblivious. Things are happening underneath the noses of most normal people and they never seem to realize that what they are being told is not always the truth. Perhaps some do know, but they are afraid of what they don't understand or they simply prefer their lifestyles of black and white. That the known is easier to manage than the unknown, longing to remain in an easier place where a person sticks to the predetermined schedule of work and social interactions that govern their lives. But I'm getting away from the subject at hand. Best to leave that to another day.

What is this truth that no one seems to know? I shall put it in simple terms. It is that not all of those ridiculous tales of people with unique, ah shall we say talents?, are false.

For as long as history has been recorded there have been others alongside the humans. I couldn't say the scientific reasons for the co-existence, why they appeared, or how it is determined that someone is normal or not. From the outside, you cannot tell one from the other. And yet, whatever difference there is, it presents itself in extraordinary ways.

These traits are present throughout a person's life. They learn to control them as easily as walking, eating, or breathing. It really does become second nature. This is lucky for the few that possess these traits, as they are better able to hide them from the rest of the world.

In the past, people with these traits went by various names: some cultures referred to them as gods or demons, sometimes witches or creatures from legend. Whatever the name, they are always met with fear when discovered and were sought to be destroyed.

In current times, those that are found are removed from society. This practiced everywhere, from the frozen tundras of Russia to the busy city streets of America. A person will simple vanish during the night with no clues as to their whereabouts. People continue on without them, their possessions are sold, and their memory fades. I am unaware of the fate of these people, but of this one thing I am certain: of all those who have gone, none have ever returned.

I am one of the chosen few that hide their true identity. I am somewhat unique for even my kind, as I have a larger assortment of possibilities. In the past, I would have been known as a sorcerer, as I can manipulate objects and create a few others. It has its uses when it comes to house maintenance.

I cannot, however, use these things around my own house. I foolishly fell in love with a normal human. We have been friends since we were both children living in the same neighborhood. He does not know what I am. I also cannot tell him. There is no telling how he would react to the news. I would assume that he must care for me enough that he would never have me sent away, but it's a chance I cannot take.

There are people who do know about me in the underground circles. Generally, the information is passed to those in need of aid and I receive a phone call for help. Normally it is for small favors or a decent meal and directions to someone passing through the area. It was because of this that I have found myself in my current situation.

It was late one evening that I answered the knocking at my door. I was home alone that night, enjoying tea and a good book and hadn't been expecting company. On my doorstep was a woman, blonde, quite young and showing signs she was in the final term of pregnancy. I am a gentleman, and invited her in, setting her on the couch and fetching her something to drink.

I listened carefully as she told me her current plight and why she had sought me out per someone's suggestion. She was still in school and the father non-existent and had no means to raise children on her own. She was also concerned if the children were like us and having to try to hide whatever traits they could present with. She pleaded with me her case in the hopes that I knew of someplace that would be able to adopt and raise the twins she was carrying.

Her tale struck some chord within me that I was unsure existed. I assured her that I would be able to find a family and sent her home for that evening. I had preparations to complete.

When Francis came through the door the following evening, he was greeted with our kitchen table decorated in lit candles and our best dishes. I ordered food from a nearby restaurant he favored, knowing he wouldn't be as appreciative of my home cooking (even though there is nothing wrong with it, damn it). I put in the center of our table a vase filled with a mixture of red roses and white irises, our favorite flowers, and even though I tend to leave all romantic gestures to Francis, I felt it added a nice touch to the display.

I had great sense of pleasure as I watched the momentary pause and the confusion of those captivating blue eyes while their owner went through his mental calendar of all possible events that could be the cause of such celebrations. I couldn't contain the smug grin as I noted that I should do this again in the future when I didn't have ulterior motives.

Satisfied that he wasn't forgetting an anniversary or birthday, Francis's eyes had changed to one of suspicion when he inquired the occasion for our nice little dinner. I tried to brush it off as we took our seats, but he had known me for far too long to believe that. I waited until half way through our meal before I asked. It hadn't been anything that we had previously discussed, and it must have seemed sudden for him that I would suddenly bring up a desire for children.

Francis had calmly laid his knife and fork beside his plate before delivering his backhanded comment inferring that my intelligence was lacking as two men could not have children. Bloody frog, why do I put up with his constant insults?

Understandably, my temper flared and I corrected him, adding in the word 'adopt' to the request. The silence that followed was unbearable. I wasn't going to back down on this, and had come up with as many valid arguments for my case as there would be against, but in the end there weren't needed. Francis agreed and it was my turn to be stunned into silence. He returned to his meal and smirked at my shocked expression while I was still collecting myself at the easiest battle I'd won against him yet. He always makes comments at how amusing my face can be with certain expressions. I believe the one I made that night was among his favorites.

I was snapped out of my trance when he had me explain how I had come to this new decision and I told him of the young woman I had met and how I wanted to help her. I left out the part where she was different and her children most likely were as well. Instead I spun a tale of how I met her on my way into work and she had tearfully told me her troubles and I offered to help. I didn't think that Francis bought my story, but he didn't question it further and we turned our attention to practical matters of space, needed supplies, and how we would manage it all in the short amount of time.

After that I remember very little because of the alcohol we shared in celebration. What I do remember though was quite memorable.

The several weeks since then have rushed by, with us preparing for the new arrivals. We finally got the call and both dropped everything to rush to the hospital. And now we are waiting. It's been hours since we've arrived and no news has traveled back to us yet as we paced the small waiting room and drank terrible cups of tea and coffee. The sun is setting and I watch it lower towards the horizon with the arrangements of orange and pink as the light slowly diminishes when a nurse enters the room and calls our names. I glance at Francis and we begin to follow the woman through the corridors to small room and are each handed a small bundle wrapped in blue blanket. I've never seen anything so small in my life and I can already feel panic in my chest as to the number of things I can do wrong in trying to raise them.

They are both sleeping peacefully and I'm afraid to speak for fear of waking them. I don't know how long I stayed like that when I realized Francis was watching me. He smiles when I look up him and I know that we've made the right decision. A small noise from arms causes me to look down and greet a pair of bright blue eyes. Their owner's mouth is pulled open into a wide toothless grin when he gained my attention and begins to wave tiny hands at me and make more noise. I carefully readjust my hold to free a hand and I offer my finger to the animated infant. He grasps it, barely able to reach his hand around, and laughs loudly clearly amused. I join in with him, if nothing more for his ability to be easily entertained.

Francis chuckles at the sight of us and there is a large yawn from his arms and the violet eyes close and snuggling into Francis's chest. Their mother has named them Alfred and Matthew before giving them over to us.

Alfred. Matthew. I do not know what the future holds and I cannot make promises that things will work out. You are most likely joining a world where you will have to pretend that you are something you are not including lying to your own family and any friends you pick up along the way. Things may get difficult for the both of you in the years ahead.

What I can promise is that I will look out for you and care for you to the best of my ability. I will find a way to make sure that you are both safe until I can no longer look out for you. I promised your mother and now I am promising you as well. You both look so innocent while you sleep with no understandings of the world. I want to shut you inside the house so that you'll never know troubles.

Francis, you still don't know everything, and I will never admit this to you, but I need your help with them.

Sleep for now, small ones. Tomorrow begins a new day.

* * *

Several months have passed and I have decided to pay a visit to the boys' mother to update her on their progress. I am always armed with photos of them, like the proud parent that I am who cannot recall the last time he had a decent nights sleep. I turn my car down the street and slow down slightly as I near the apartment complex where she lives. As it comes into view I can see the windows where she lives and notice they are dark and there is nothing in the rooms beyond them. There's also a large sign on the front of the building that advertises the available space.

I don't stop my vehicle. I exit the street and head back home to my waiting family.


	2. Chapter 1

"Both of you! Get down here now! I will not be asking again!"

The request was met with the loud thundering and crashing of feet as two blurs raced into the kitchen and fell on the food that was already on the table, devouring it as though they had not eaten in a few days. Arthur looked up over the newspaper he was reading to grimace at the sight before him. Matthew and Alfred were greedily stuffing breakfast into their mouths at a pace that made him concerned that they would choke on it.

"You're late, but you can slow down a little you know." Arthur placed his paper on the table to pick up his tea and sip it.

"But we have to wait forever until lunch so we're trying to get as much in now!" Arthur translated for Alfred who spoke between bites. Matthew nodded in agreement, chewing his mouthful. At least one of them had some semblance of manners, Arthur thought. The two teenagers continued to shovel food off their plates and with a sigh Arthur picked up his paper and continued reading the article he had started.

Francis joined them, his own cup of coffee and plate of food in hand which he kept as far from the carnage that was occurring across from him. He honestly couldn't figure out why he put any effort into meals when it seemed that no one else ever really tasted it. He focused on the food in front of him and waited for the caffeine to kick in.

In record time, both boys were finished eating and running around the house collecting shoes, coats, bags, homework, and lunch and yelling farewell, were out the door headed towards school. The door slamming lead to silence besides the rustle of Arthur's newspaper and the clinking of Francis's silverware on his plate.

"Either one of them has more energy than both of us combined."Francis commented, leaning back in his chair with his mug. "Hmm." Arthur hummed in agreement turning the page of his paper.

Alfred and Matthew walked briskly down the street towards the school building. Luckily for them, they weren't too late and walking quickly made up for any lost time. Alfred chatted mostly, excited about a project that was coming up and Matthew followed behind him. Matthew always found it difficult to keep up with his brother, but if they walked together it would keep Alfred from going too fast and getting noticed especially on days they were running late, which seemed like every day.

Arthur had spent years reminding them that they couldn't get noticed and although they didn't completely understand why, it did sink in more when they asked about their birth parents. Arthur had taken them aside and tried to gently explain what had happened. She had somehow managed to vanish off the face of the earth, and the two had thought for the longest time that Arthur had made up the story to keep them away from her. It was eventually accepted and they stopped asking.

"Alfred," Matthew panted slightly trying to keep up, "You're walking too fast!"

Alfred slowed down slightly, allowing Matthew to come alongside him and give a disapproving look. "We wouldn't be late if you didn't oversleep. Does your alarm clock not work?"

"Alarm clock?" Alfred joked. "Don't own one." He laughed and Matthew rolled his eyes.

"You stayed up all night playing video games again, didn't you?" Matthew asked.

"Ha ha ha! You caught me, Mattie! Since when did you get so smart?"

Matthew sighed. "Since I don't stay up all night and then sleep through my classes, Al. You really should focus more on your classes and less on your games." Matthew's scolding seemed to pass over Alfred as they continued to walk quickly towards the school.

Alfred was more of a problem to hide than Matthew was. With Alfred, it was difficult to make sure that he didn't run faster or lift more than other's in his year and near impossible to make sure his reaction time to things was slower. Arthur had banned him from playing sports after school just to be safe, but it was difficult for someone with so much energy to keep it in check. Matthew at least had an easier time; simply don't vanish in front of anyone and no one was the wiser.

Nearly to the school Matthew heard his name being called and Alfred chose that moment to run ahead to go talk with someone else leaving Matthew alone with the albino that joined him.

"Morning" Gilbert grinned, matching pace with Matthew as they continued in towards school. "Today's the day that Elizabeta gives in to the awesome that is me!"

"You say that every day." Matthew commented giving him a soft smile.

"Yes, but I have a feeling about today. I'm a senior now so she's bound to realize at some point that I'm no longer a kid and will give in when I ask her out. She has feelings for me already, I know it."

"Yes, the sort of feelings where one wants to beat you within an inch of your life with a skillet."

"She only said that once when I showed up at her house and she forgot that I was coming." Gilbert thought for a moment, "And the time I stole her bag to find out what her first name was."

"You're forgetting the time she threatened you after you stood up in the auditorium in front of the entire student body and announced your love for her."

Gilbert cackled his distinguishable laugh at the memory. "That was awesome. Still, that's only a handful of times. Every relationship has its rough spots, but that's why she has me to take care of her. You'll understand when you get to be as old as me and have found that special someone."

"I doubt another 3 years will give me any more insight to how you view the world." Matthew blushed and looked away, instead focusing on their arrival into the school yard. Gilbert didn't have time to notice the other's uncomfortable reaction as he found his name being called. Ludwig marched up to the pair with his friend, Feliciano, following closely behind.

"Gilbert! You cannot be late to classes again!" Ludwig ordered. Gilbert laughed off his brother's command, but Matthew paled and tried to hide behind Gilbert. They had known each other for years, but when Ludwig got like this it would still make Matthew nervous. "You are going to get into more trouble and will get kicked out!"

"Chill, Bruder. I see Elizabeta first. For her, I'll be on time."

"Will you for once leave Miss Héderváry alone? She doesn't need you constantly antagonizing her!"

"Ludwig~! I'm sure he can find his way to class on his own~." Ludwig calmed as his friend tugged on his sleeve. Feliciano's contagious mood seemed to ease the group and they made their way towards their classes not noticing the gathering crowd on the corner.

Alfred had run ahead when he saw his project partner, cheerfully waving and calling the other. The small Asian watched calmly as the blonde joined him and started talking animatedly.

"Kiku, wanna come over tonight and we can work on our project together? I also just bought this new game and I've wanted to try multiplayer on and you're the only person challenging enough for it."

"Of course, Alfred-san, but perhaps this time we should focus on our project first?"

Alfred whined. "But we would only play for a little while! And then we could finish it. It won't take that long!" Kiku watched as Alfred started pleading with him, and could feel himself gradually starting to give in. He did enjoy the games with Alfred. Their conversation was put on hold as a large shadow loomed behind Alfred.

"Доброе утро. I see you have managed to find your way back here again today." The tall Russian smiled. "I applaud you comrade for being able to find the building again."

"Ivan, I'm surprised they still allow you here. How many times can someone stay back a year?" Alfred turned to face Ivan, and had to lift his gaze to meet the violet one. Alfred grinned, squared his shoulders, and lifted his chin to make himself appear taller. Kiku stood back and said nothing to intervene.

"I am sure you will soon find out yourself, da? And you should tell me what that is like after." Ivan chuckled. "It will be too bad that you will not be able to stay with your friend when you do. You do not make too many."

"And if you were nicer to yours they wouldn't be looking to escape from you first chance they get." Alfred nodded towards the three students standing behind Ivan. The three nervous males did not want to get any closer to the tall Russian but would always obediently follow him around. "Although, they are more like subordinates. I suppose you couldn't get real friends if you tried."

"You are very noisy for one who is always picked last for team sports." Alfred's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"At least I'm not sleeping with my sister." It was Ivan's turn to become irritated. By this time, students were starting to gather and watch. They whispered between themselves, and watched warily.

"You will leave Natalya out of this, comrade."

"Hey man, it's cool. I'm sure incest is normal where you're from."

"As opposed to you, an orphan, with no heritage or traditions. Your own mother did not want you."

They had ceased smiling, and Alfred had clenched his hands into fists prepared to use them against the other's face. Ivan koled lightly, the three behind him taking a step back in fear. Alfred's blue eyes were locked onto Ivan's violet ones, both waiting for the other to make the first move.

The bell sounded across the yard calling the students into class. The crowd around the two began to disperse reluctantly and Kiku stepped forward next to Alfred trying to lead him to their classroom.

"You wouldn't last a minute if we actually fought, Ivan." Alfred glared and stepped away with Kiku towards the building, never looking away.

"Do not claim more than you are able, Alfred." Ivan called the three behind him and the small group headed away towards their own classes.

* * *

"Go now or you'll be late."

Francis headed towards the door, car keys in hand, pausing to eye Arthur. "Pushing me out the door again? Who is this fabulous new lover that you are impatient to see? And might I be invited to join in?"

Arthur stuttered for a moment, and then let out a stream of curses as he marched towards the grinning Frenchman. "You are a professional and should appear in your offices when you say you would. It would be improper for you to do otherwise. Besides, "Arthur's gaze fell from the other's and he trailed a hand along Francis' suit jacket, straightening it a minuscule amount even though it didn't require it. "I don't need anyone else."

Arthur waited for a response but was met with only silence. He looked back to Francis finding a wide lecherous grin spread across the other's face. Arthur scoffed. "You just made that dirty, didn't you?"

"I will have a beautiful mental image to get me through the day, cher."

"Of course you will, you wanker. I admit to something heartfelt and you turn it into your daily dirty fantasy. Get out of my damn house."

Francis placed a quick kiss on Arthur and continued towards the door. "You mean 'our' house."

Arthur followed a step or two behind. "No, mine. When I divorce you I'm taking the house and the kids."

Francis hummed in amusement as he exited the house and walked towards his car. "Didn't quite catch that. _IF_ you divorce me?"

Arthur stood watching from his place at the door, scowl set firmly into place. "No, not 'if.' 'When.' I'll be filling out the paper work this afternoon."

Francis nodded, smiling. "I see. Until then? Mon amour pour toi est éternel."

"I hate you."

Francis pouted, crossing his arms and waiting. "What? I said something nice and you twisted it! You think you can win me back with your frog speak?" Francis continued to watch Arthur, his previous expression unchanging. "Fine!" Arthur groaned, "I love you too."

Pleased, Francis stepped into his car waving cheerfully. Arthur raised a casual hand back, closing the door between them. He watched from the window as the sleek silver vehicle drove away, shaking his head and wondering aloud how he managed to love that man. At least he now had some spare time before he too had to leave to get some housework done.

With a turn and a flick of his wrist, the kitchen sink was full of water and the used breakfast dishes were making their way towards it. He indicated towards the cupboard next, the door opening swiftly and the vacuum wheeling itself out and into the living room. The cord uncoiled itself and slithered across the floor finding the socket in the wall to attach itself to. It hummed to life and the furniture moved to allow it to pass. Arthur paused to inspect a pan that had been scrubbed and when it had passed inspection, he allowed it to continue being cleaned as he proceeded to the laundry room. With his fingers, Arthur directed the articles to sort into piles and added one to a quickly filled washing machine, the dials spun to the correct settings and with the close of the lid the machine began the wash.

Arthur focused his attention on the pile of papers left on the kitchen counter, sorting them quickly and sending them to their proper places, getting rid of those he no longer needed. Alfred had left some of his things in a heap by the door and Arthur sent the navy blue hoodie and trainers upstairs to the boy's room. He set a sponge on the task of wiping off the counters and ducked his head into the other room to check on the progress of the vacuum and satisfied returned to his earlier seat at the table with his paper. He called his own briefcase and jacket to himself and they made their way to him resting on the table beside him. The case sprung open and a pile of sorted paperwork neatly filed themselves into it. The door to the fridge opened and Arthur's lunch joined the rest of the things already at the table.

With a glance at his watch, Arthur passed a hand over the newspaper, severing an article from it neatly to look at later. The paper went to the bin for recycling, the vacuum unplugged itself and returned to storage, and the kitchen sink drained. Pulling on his jacket, Arthur scanned the house in satisfaction at the clean space. Taking his things, he too departed for work taking his practical black car, and smiling to himself at how much he had accomplished so far that morning.

* * *

Matthew quietly took the empty seat next to Gilbert at lunch, smiling meekly as the albino welcomed him. Matthew began to pull out his lunch as Gilbert turned back to his brother opposite him at the table. "West, you need to relax. I know what I'm doing." He flashed a cocky grin and took a large bite of his lunch.

"No, bruder, I don't think that you do." Ludwig grimaced at his older sibling. "Harassing your teacher has caused you to be sent out of class so often that you most likely cannot remember the last time you spent an entire class period in that room." Gilbert's crimson eyes drifted to something beyond Ludwig's shoulder and the German began to twitch in anger at being ignored once again. As he neared the inevitable outburst, a small warm hand found its way onto his forearm and calm washed over him. Ludwig looked to the hand's owner who smiled warmly in return.

"Vee~ Gilbert will learn eventually! Especially if he has you." Gilbert looked over at the mention of his name and smirked at the display, elbowing Matthew to look as well. Ludwig blushed and Feliciano quickly withdrew his hand and both focused on the lunch in front of them.

"Lovino! Fratello!" Feliciano called to his brother who had entered lunch late. Lovino looked to his brother then made a disgusted face at noticing his sibling's table mates. Turning his nose up, Lovino took a seat several places down the table from the group and trying to ignore them while he ate. Felicano's expression became sad as he watched his older brother. "Lovino? Why are you sitting so far away?"

"I am not sitting with the potato bastard." Lovino growled back, his attention not leaving his food.

"Then why are you at this table at all?" Gilbert asked.

"Because I can't just leave my little brother alone with potato bastards!" Lovino snapped, and muttered something incomprehensible to three of them. Feliciano on the other hand understood what was said, his eyes widening slightly and clasping his hands to his mouth. Ludwig sighed in annoyance and confusion and Gilbert raised an eyebrow at the brunette, then turning his attention back to his closest friend who had watched everything unfold in silence.

A few seats away, Alfred sat glaring across the room at his proclaimed arch nemesis. Kiku sat with him with an unreadable expression as he quietly ate.

"Do you even see that? How can they do that?"

Kiku looked up to where Alfred was watching. Ivan was on the other side of the room, speaking to his group of three. Or least he had been, except now the tall Russian had been joined by short girl with long blonde hair that kept trying move closer to him. Ivan's smile had become strained as he tried to gently escape from his sister.

"Alfred-san, why do you care about what happens with Ivan?"

Alfred blinked, shocked at the question. "Because I'm the hero, Kiku. And every hero has someone who opposes what they stand for that they must defeat at every turn. It's the way the world works."

And although Kiku didn't completely understand, he nodded sympathetically with Alfred.

* * *

It was finally evening and Arthur was glad to have a night to spend out. His head hurt from a long frustrating day of pushing paper work at his office and it was further aggravated from the loud sound of warfare coming from the upstairs bedrooms. Gritting his teeth, he made his way outside the door that was doing little to buffer the noise. He threw it open and attempted to gain the attention of the two in the room by shouting at the top of his lungs. "Alfred! Turn the sound down!"

Without looking away from the screen, Alfred shouted back, "Can't hear you dad! It's too loud!"

Arthur growled in frustration and stormed across the room carefully attempting to avoid the piles of empty snack packages that covered the floor. Now standing next to the two he attempted again using the same method. "Alfred! Pause the game!"

Alfred tapped the start button and looked up. Arthur rubbed his head, his ears still ringing in the sudden silence. "You need to turn the sound down. You don't need to have it that loud!"

"But having it this makes the game more realistic." Arthur gave a skeptical look and Alfred raised a finger to point to his friend. "Kiku agrees with me."

"Eh…" Kiku nervously attempted to not get in the middle of anything, looking between the two. Arthur ignored him.

"Is all of your homework finished?"

"Possibly…"

"So that's a no then?"

"Not necessarily…"

"Homework first, games second, Alfred." Alfred started to argue but Arthur cut him off. "Your father and I are going out, but when we get back I expect to see all of your completed homework so we will not get any more notes from your teachers. Kiku may not spend the night. You should go downstairs and eat some vegetables, the green things in the fridge, to balance out all the junk food you eat. And turn the sound down on your game or you will lose it for a week."

Alfred pouted, but picked up the remote and pressed the buttons turning the sound down on his television. "Thank you, Alfred. It's nice to see you again, Kiku. Tell your father 'hello' for me." Arthur navigated his way back through the room, shut the bedroom door letting out a sigh at the return of some of his sanity. Moving across the hall he knocked on the opposing door and cracked it open, leaning into the room.

"Gilbert! Why are you in my house again?"

"Cause Mattie's the only person who's nearly as awesome as me." Gilbert was stretched out across Matthew's bed and Matthew was sitting quietly at his desk with papers spread out across the surface.

"Don't you think you should spend time in your own home?"

Gilbert taped his chin in thought. "Nope." He smiled broadly and rested his hands behind his head.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. "Matthew, your father and I will be out tonight. You can manage supper on your own?"

Matthew nodded and Arthur left leaving the two alone once again. "So… Pancakes?" Gilbert asked hopefully.

Matthew turned back to his homework. "Of course." Gilbert cheered before continuing his tale of how Elizabeta had threatened him earlier that day.

* * *

"Arthur! So glad you could make it!"

Arthur took a seat at the bar in front of his friend, the owner. The man smiled warmly, his red eyes glowing in the dimly lit room. "Vladimir, do you ever wear anything besides that trench coat?"

Vladimir laughed. "I seem to recall you were quite fond of a cloak in our college days."

"He still keeps it in his closet." Francis supplied, slipping into the seat next to Arthur. Arthur blushed and stuttered a few times.

"Yes, but I don't wear it."

Francis smirked. "So the other night does not count?"

Arthur looked at Francis in shock. "How did you see that? I thought I was alone!" he cried in disbelief.

Francis looked smug. "I didn't see it, but it's good for you to admit to these things."

Vladimir laughed at the pair and placed two glasses, one with rum the other with wine, in front of them. "First round is on the house."

"Is that any way to run a business?" A petite blonde joined them, taking the seat on the other side of Arthur.

Vladimir smiled at the new arrival. "Lukas. Good to see you again." He placed a glass of akevitt in front on him and rested comfortably against the counter. "What's new with you?"

"Things are the same." Lukas took a sip of his drink and looked coolly at Arthur. "I manage to leave my annoying significant other at home. Why do you insist on bringing yours?"

"Someone needs to make sure he keeps his clothing on until he gets home." Francis winked at Lukas, wrapping an arm around a very red Arthur and attempted to kiss his cheek.

"I'm not that much of lightweight, you damn wanker!" Arthur struggled to push Francis away and only succeeded in making Francis hold onto him tighter and breathe heavily into his ear "I know you are looking forward to then, mon lapin." Lukas snorted in disapproval, choosing to study the wall behind the bar rather than look at his friends and Vladimir watched in amusement. The evening continued as it always did: Vladimir cheerful chatted with the group and kept their glasses full, Lukas remained silent for the most part, and Arthur drank until he had to be held in his seat so he wouldn't fall out of it. Lukas left first, muttering about not being wanting to leave someone at home unattended for too long. Francis practically carried his slurring Brit out the door, waving farewell to Vladimir and promising to see him in a month when they met again.

* * *

Matthew was pulled suddenly from sleep by a crash coming from downstairs. He opened his eyes and stared into the darkness while listening to hear the cause. Faintly, he made out the sound of drunken giggling and attempts to hush the noise. Grumbling, he reached a hand to his desk, searching around blindly, until his fingers brushed against the wire of his headphones. He roughly stuffed them onto his head and gradually turned the volume up until he could no longer hear the growing noises of his parents stumbling towards their bedroom. Past experience had taught him that what would follow he did not want to hear. With a sigh, he tried to settle back on his bed and return to sleep.

Sleep seemed distant as he listened to the music play. Matthew was briefly jealous of his brother, as somehow Al always managed to sleep through the noise of their fathers and wouldn't know about the night's activities.

Without the comfort of sleep his mind instantly went to his closest friend. He could picture his smile and laugh in his head and let out a small sigh at the image. But the euphoric feeling didn't last long, soon replaced with a stiff pain in the center of Matthew's chest. Wrapping his arms around his teddy bear, Matthew drew it closer to him in a hug, willing the ache to leave. His mind continued to torture him with thoughts of a certain albino until he finally drifted off.

* * *

Alfred crept quietly through the house. He knew he shouldn't be up so late, but his stomach had demanded a snack and so he had made the trip through the quiet house. Remembering that the 4th and 6th steps on the stairs creaked, he easily leapt over them to the 9th while balancing the soda, sandwich, and chocolate bar he plundered from the kitchen. His goal was in sight when there was a noise from the end of the hall, behind the door to the master bedroom. Fearing being caught, Alfred dashed the rest of the way to his room and shut the door, easing the lock to make a barely audible click as it closed. Breathing a sigh of relief, Alfred munched on his snack and headed for his bed to get some much-needed rest.

* * *

Francis had frozen when the book had fallen to the floor. He carefully peeked at Arthur, finding him still sleeping soundly in their shared bed. Letting out the breath he was holding, Francis slid further down into the bed and wrapping an arm around his partner. Arthur mumbled something, inching closer to press his nose against Francis' bare chest. Francis smiled softly and let his eyelids close contentedly.

* * *

_Translations:_

_Доброе утро: Good Morning.  
_

_Mon amour pour toi est éternel: My love for you is eternal. (It sounds amazing in French and sappy in English in my opinion.)  
_


	3. Chapter 2

"Why does he always do that?" Gilbert watched as Alfred bounded ahead, leaving Matthew and himself to walk alone once again.

"He is my brother. Perhaps he saw something shiny, eh?" Matthew responded.

"Everyday though? Have your parents had him checked for anything? ADHD maybe? Would explain a lot."

Matthew chuckled at the thought. It was another day, filled with the same routines as always. Matthew and Gilbert chatted as they walked to school, passing Ludwig who was watching Feliciano plead for something, bouncing back and forth from foot to foot, and Alfred who was dragging Kiku to their class grumbling about Russians. Gilbert waved as he headed down one corridor and Matthew turned towards his own classroom.

"Elizabeta!"

"Gilbert! Get into your seat and only call me Miss Héderváry!"

Gilbert slunk towards his seat , grinning proudly despite the stares he was getting from his classmates. "We've known each other long enough to be on a first name basis, don't you think?"

Elizabeta shook as she tried to control her temper. "Gilbert. Lucky for you I have special plans this evening so I can handle how annoying you are today. Take that as a kindness, and spend this class actually paying attention to what we are learning, and not being disruptive as per your usual."

Gilbert leaned forward on his elbows. "Special plans? Where are going?"

The pencil in the teacher's hand snapped while she had been trying to take attendance. "You are not going anywhere with me. And if you follow me, I will call the cops. You are old enough to be tried as an adult, I hear."

Gilbert pouted as he watched Elizabeta switch to a more cheerful disposition while she finished taking attendance and began the day's lesson. The lesson did not go as smoothly as she would have hoped, as Gilbert was quick to continually interrupt and question further what she was planning on doing that night even though she would not let a single detail slip out. Class ended with Gilbert still not knowing anything of what she was up to and had to wait until lunch that day to ask his closest friend about it.

* * *

"Matthew did go to school today." Pause. "Yes, I'm sure." Pause. "Go check again, I'm sure he's there in his class where he's supposed to be." Pause. "No, that's not Alfred. That one is Matthew." Pause. "I'm glad we could clear that up. Again."

Arthur hung up his office phone and rubbed the bridge of his nose. The school had called once again claiming Matthew wasn't in attendance. He would receive that phone call about once a week. Arthur glanced at the framed photos he kept on the edge of his desk. Two toddler sized twins grinned back at him and with a sigh he turned back to his paperwork laden desk. It was another hour of filling out forms and signing documents when his cell phone vibrated.

Picking it up, he read over the message. _How's work? Xxx_

Arthur rolled his eyes as he replied. _You are just hoping I have a break soon and can meet you somewhere. X_

Arthur worked on the next document while he waited for a reply. The buzzing of the phone had him leaning over to read the text. _Am I really so transparent? Interested? Xxx_

Arthur carefully typed his response back. _What makes you think that I would drop everything and come running to you? X_

He leaned back in his seat, eyeing his phone. The reply came not that long after. _I'll take that as a no then. Xx_

With a sigh, Arthur replied back. _My lunch break is at 1. Our usual place? Xxx_

_Oui, vous voyez alors. Xxx_

Arthur set his phone to one side, intent on finishing as much of his paperwork as he could until the phone vibrated once again. He picked it up, curious as to what it was to find a picture message with the caption _Something to keep you going until then ;) xxx. _Flustered and blushing madly, Arthur nearly set the paperwork on his desk on fire.

* * *

"I just don't get it. What could she possibly be doing tonight that makes her so happy that she overlooked everything I threw at her this morning?"

Matthew shrugged, taking a bite of his sandwich and only half paying attention to what the ranting albino was saying. Instead, he was watching his brother attempting to pick yet another fight with the eastern European students; however it was mostly aimed at Alfred's favorite foe. Matthew briefly considered what could happen if the two were to actually fight, attempting to decide what the outcome would be if Alfred remained holding back and if he would remember to do that at all. It was something to consider.

"Mattie, what are your thoughts?"

"Hmmm?" Matthew was brought back to the conversation, and tried to recall what Gilbert had last said.

"Ah! Come on, Mattie! You give awesome advice with this sort of thing! You have to help me!" Gilbert rested his chin on his hand as he thought. "I know. Lovino!" Said Italian looked up from where he was sitting several seats away. "How did you get Mr. Carriedo to want you the way he does?"

Lovino blinked once, then twice, and his expression turned sour. "What are you talking about?!"

"Please, it's obvious." Gilbert crossed his arms and watched the brunette. "And the two of you are always alone together. What exactly is that they two of you are doing?"

"We are not doing anything!" Lovino jumped to his feet. Matthew ducked behind Gilbert who was un-phased by Lovino's rage. "Just forget that stupid idea! I never want to hear you say that again!" Still fuming, Lovino abandoned his lunch in favor of storming out of the room. He passed Ludwig and Feliciano, or more like nearly ran into them as they leapt out of the way, as he stormed out with his shoulders hunched and growling at anyone who dared look at him. Feliciano looked to Ludwig who gave a nod, and the little brunette chased after his brother in an attempt to calm him down.

Ludwig frowned as he approached the table, Gilbert looking about as innocent as Gilbert could ever really look, and Matthew still cowering behind his friend. "What did you say to him?"

"Why do you assume I said something?"

"Because I've known you my entire life. You said something."

Gilbert huffed. "I didn't say anything out of the normal. He just hates me is all. Hates you too if you don't recall."

"I don't believe you." Ludwig's eyes shifted over a seat. "Matthew." Said blonde squeaked. "What did mien bruder say?"

"Um… Well… He… Um…" Matthew shifted nervously, eyes looking anywhere but at the German brothers.

"I don't know what you did, but you need to leave Lovino alone." Ludwig stared at his brother attempting to get his message across. "He has enough problems as it is without you being you."

"What problems? Besides that he doesn't want you and his little brother dating, he can't have anything else to complain about."Ludwig blushed at the comment and mumbled a quiet "We're not dating…" that left Gilbert giving his brother a skeptical look.

"Mattie, you better be quick to find someone. Everyone here is pairing up." Matthew let out a barely audible sigh.

* * *

"Alfred!"

Alfred jumped when he heard his name, picking his head off of the desk he had been sleeping on. A few people snickered and he threw them glares.

"Would like to answer the question?"

Alfred scratched the back of his head, unsure of what it was the teacher was asking. "Uh… 7?"

There was more laughter and the teacher frowned. "So a reason for the hundred years' war was seven?"

Alfred looked down, feeling sheepish. "Yes?"

The teacher sighed. "Alfred, speak to me after class." Alfred kept staring at his desk as the teacher continued where they had left off and caught the jeering faces of a few of his classmates out of the corners of his eyes. He glared back at them which only seemed to amuse them further. With a glance at the clock on the wall, Alfred decided he wanted the day to end sooner than time would allow.

* * *

The school day was ending and Gilbert had yet to figure out what it was Elizabeta had planned for that evening. It was driving him crazy to say the least, and he could barely focus on anything else. He was leaving his classroom when he passed a man he had never seen before walking down the halls. He was smartly dressed in something old-fashioned and had his dark brown hair brushed back away from his face.

Gilbert turned to watch the man make his way through the crowded hallway of departing students and head towards the classroom that Elizabeta taught in. The man with impeccable posture could be trouble and it would be un-awesome of Gilbert not to make sure she wasn't being attacked by an unsavory character. He snuck back towards the classroom and peered through the open doorway catching the two standing very close to one another. Gilbert instantly decided he disliked this man.

"Are you ready for our night out?" The strange man asked. Elizabeta stepped away, packing away her things.

"Nearly. I've been waiting all day for this, Roderich. Not even my most troublesome student could get to me today." She smiled warmly at the man now known as Roderich. Gilbert filed the name away for later use when he needed an image of the sum of all things he disliked.

Elizabeta finished packing her things and the two started heading towards the door, chatting idly about their days. Gilbert was moving quickly, turning around a corner out of sight as the couple left the room and walked towards the exit. Gilbert watched them and thinking it over, pulled out his phone and send a quick text. When finished, he stuffed the phone back into his pocket and followed after the couple from a safe distance.

* * *

Matthew's phone vibrated and he pulled it out to check the message. _Spending time with Elizabeta. Tell ya all about it later._

_Don't upset her too much, Gil._ Matthew replied to the text, though he was certain it was going to be ignored. He was waiting near the entrance with Ludwig and was a little nervous to mention that the German's brother would not be walking home with them.

"Ludwig, Gilbert isn't walking home with us. I think he is in trouble with Miss Héderváry again."

Ludwig began to react to another of his brother's attempts to get himself expelled, but was stopped when Feliciano joined them, running up and jumping onto the large German. "Are you ready to go home? Did you have a great day? Can we have pasta for dinner?" The happy little brunette distracted Ludwig and Matthew felt better with him there, though they forgot he was there as he followed the pair out the door and in the general direction of their homes.

They had only made it about half way home and were nearing where they would normally spilt up when Matthew almost ran into them as they suddenly stopped walking. He looked at them questioningly, but they were staring straight ahead at something further down the street.

"Feli, what is your brother doing there?" Ludwig asked slowly, eyes never moving. Curious, Matthew leaned around the taller blonde to see what he was talking about.

Ahead of them Lovino was standing alone on the pavement, shaking uncontrollably and staring at the building ahead of him as though he saw something they didn't. The blondes watched Feliciano run ahead to his brother and gently try to touch his arm. This snapped Lovino from his trance, and he jumped, wrenching his arm away and wrapping both of them around himself protectively in attempt to stop the shaking.

Matthew and Ludwig watched from where they were as Felciano and Lovino talked, though they couldn't make out what they were saying with the busy noise of the street beside them. Matthew decide there was nothing he could do to help and left them as Feliciano tried to gently pull Lovino down the street towards their home and Ludwig followed the brothers, staying a reasonable distance away to not upset Lovino more than he already was.

* * *

Francis headed towards the kitchen to start dinner to find Alfred sitting at the table flipping lazily through the pages of his history textbook. The small blonde looked depressed with his head on his hand and seemed he wasn't actually seeing the pages he was turning.

"Alfred, what are you working on?"

Alfred didn't even look up. "Paper on the hundred years' war."

"Ah, your father and I know a bit on that war. Do you want any help with it?" Francis looked down, but the blonde just shook his head, continuing to stare at the book.

Francis pulled out the chair next to the teen, concerned his behavior. "Alfred? What's wrong?"

Alfred turned away, not wanting to look at his father. "It's nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

Hesitantly, Francis placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder. "Alfred, you know that we love you. And when you are ready to talk to us, we will listen. It doesn't matter what it is." Alfred nodded, still watching the opposing wall. With a sigh, Francis stood up from his chair. "Now, as much as this pains me to say this, would you like me to make you a hamburger?"

Apparently food was still working its usual charms. Alfred turned back and smiled. "That would be great."

* * *

Matthew had settled down for the evening with a book in the living room when there was the sound of the front door opening and closing. Besides the four family members, only one other person would let themselves in and Matthew closed his book, knowing Gilbert most likely wanted to talk about what had happened with Elizabeta.

He met Gilbert at the stairs, though the albino was moving slowly as he headed towards Matthew's room. He wasn't smiling which was strange but not as eerie as the lack of sound that he made. Matthew followed Gilbert as he walked into the room and collapsed on Matthew's bed. Matthew took up the seat at his desk and watched Gilbert with worry.

"Gil? What's going on?"

Gilbert sighed. "I followed Elizabeta tonight."

"Gilbert! What were you thinking? She said you would get into trouble if she caught you!"

Gilbert chuckled, though it was half-hearted. "She didn't catch me."

"Then what happened?"

Gilbert was quiet for a long time before he replied. "She spent today with this man. Roderich. They eventually went to this really fancy restaurant and I watched them through the window."

Matthew waited feeling there was more to the story than the albino had said. He wouldn't be this depressed over Elizabeta spending time with someone else. More likely he would be angry and challenging that person, not laying here looking miserable.

"What happened?" Matthew asked again when Gilbert didn't continue.

"Roderich asked her to marry him and she said yes."

* * *

_AN: Translations:_

___Oui, vous voyez alors._: Yes, I'll see you then. Though I could be wrong so don't trust it completely and use it anywhere.  


_Also a comment on powers and how I came up with them if you are interested or slightly confused:_

_The idea behind Arthur is taken from Merlin (the powerful wizard that helps King Arthur. I was feeling clever that day) and some from the Sorcerer's Apprentice (although from the last chapter it should come across that Arthur's the master, not the apprentice in this case. And yes I know the original was in German.). He's going to do a lot of object manipulation (moving things as well as changing them slightly) and can create water, fire, and light._

_Because I'm lazy, Alfred is very similar to Captain America. Avengers just came out. It was a huge hit. Hopefully I don't have to explain much more about him than that._

_Since we already know I'm lazy, yes, Matthew turns invisible._

_And that's all I am willing to share at this time. But now that I have these two chapters out of the way, I should hopefully be able get stuff moving now. Let me know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 3

"Al, everyone's acting strangely today."

Alfred looked at his brother as they walked home from school. Oddly enough, it was just the two of them today. Alfred had somehow managed to stay out of trouble for one entire day and was able to leave on time. Kiku had politely declined invitations to join them, mentioning that he had other plans. Feliciano had explained that they needed to make a stop somewhere and would be taking a different route home, happily skipping away with Lovino and Ludwig in tow. Gilbert had spent the day moping and followed the other three as they left without a word.

"I hadn't noticed."

"Of course you haven't! But something just doesn't feel right."

Alfred raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Does this have to do with one person in particular?"

Matthew blushed and looked away. "N-no. It's just something I noticed."

Alfred hummed in thought. "The only one I noticed was Gilbert. Normally he would be louder than me. Did the two of you fight last night?"

"No, we didn't fight. I don't think I should say what's wrong. It's kind of personal…"

"Sure, whatever."

Alfred cheerfully led the way down the street, chatting away. Matthew zoned out, his thoughts going back to the night before when he was with Gilbert. He was angry at himself for how happy he felt at the other's disappointment, but a part of him was starting to hope that maybe now the albino would see him instead. Matthew shook his head, a darker side of him saying that Gilbert would never see him as anything more than a friend.

"Mattie!" Matthew was shook from his thoughts when Alfred grabbed his arm. "There's something going on over there!"

Matthew looked up, squinting a little. A crowd was beginning to gather around a large apartment building far ahead of them. Even from that distance they could see the smoke rising from the roof of the complex and the red-orange flames at a few of the windows.

While taking in the building, Matthew was suddenly aware that he was standing alone of the pavement. Alfred was suddenly running towards the crowd of people at a pace faster than Matthew would be able to match. He chased his twin down the street, calling him, though all his efforts were easily ignored. Alfred disappeared into the crowd and Matthew tried to squeeze between everyone, apologizing to those he accidentally bumped into, searching through the growing numbers of people.

He finally spotted Alfred ahead of him, though they were still separated by several people and Matthew couldn't find a gap between them large enough for him to fit through. His brother was towards the front, his gaze focused on the building ahead of him, searching the windows. After several tense minutes, Alfred seemed to relax and when he turned around spotted Matthew, giving his brother a wide grin and small wave. Matthew sighed, some of his worry that his brother was about to something idiotic fading away and being replaced with frustration at having Al as a brother.

"Please! Help me!"

Both brothers' heads turned to see a woman pleading with several of the onlookers. She was going between them, begging their assistance, though everyone seemed to step away from the hysterical woman. No one seemed to understand what she wanted, until she pointed to the building that seemed to be burning faster and managed between sobs to mention about having a daughter.

Matthew looked to Alfred. Years of living with his brother had given him the special talent of being able to read his brother's facial expressions. Alfred face was determined as he looked coolly back at Matthew, and the quiet twin could read it perfectly. Alfred was about to something stupid.

Matthew's eyes widened and he shook his head viciously. _No, Al! Don't do it!_

Alfred gave his brother an apologetic look. _Sorry, Mattie. I have to._

"Al, wait!" Matthew tried to push against the people blocking him from his brother, as he watched Alfred turn and sprint towards the open entry. The last Matthew saw was the retreating back of his brother disappear through the smoke-filled doorway.

Alfred paused on the other side of the wall of smoke to cough. It was dark inside the building and the smoke was irritating his eyes, making them water. The heat from the fire pressed down on him from all sides and he briefly considered if he would still have eyebrows when this all through. Vanity would forever get the best of him.

After stumbling around a bit, Alfred managed to locate the stairwell of the building and raced up the stairs. This is when he realized he was unsure of where to even begin looking for the missing girl. Her mother hadn't mentioned where she might be. When he reached the first landing, he found the fire to be strongest here, having already begun to consume parts of the stairs leading to the other floors. He felt it safest to skip this floor, hoping that the girl was not there.

The missing stairs would have proved a challenge for most others, but Alfred gracefully leapt and climbed the banister with ease to reach the next floor. The exertion caused him to choke on the large amount of smoke around him and he kneeled while trying to clear his lungs. He dragged the sleeve of his school uniform across his eyes, attempting to clear them of the tears and ash. It didn't help much, and his eyes, lungs, and skin burned from being inside that building. Best to find the girl quickly, he thought.

Standing, he ran down the hallway of the building, shouting to see if he could find anyone. Everyone said Alfred was loud, he supposed now was as good a time as any to put it to use. The heat was stifling on this floor as well, he could only assume several of the rooms were a blaze behind their doors. Hoping no one was on this floor as well, Alfred hurried back to the stairs, taking them five at a time.

The next floor proved to be much the same as the floor beneath it and as leapt up the stairs to the next one panic began to set it. Maybe Mattie was right, he should have thought this through. As he sprinted down the hallway he wondered if he should really still be looking at all. The building wouldn't last too much longer with the rate of the fire. It was in between calls that he heard the sob that came from behind one of the doors. Coming to a quick halt hand pounding on the door he tried calling again, pressing his ear against the door to hear the reply. There was definitely someone behind that door.

Alfred first tried to grab the door handle, but the heat of the fire had heated the metal knob and it burned when he touched it. He hissed, looking at his scorched palm wishing he had recalled that part of fire safety before hand, but seeing as he was already breaking the rules of not entering burning buildings, it only seemed right that all his common sense was leaving him.

Still holding his pained hand, he stepped back, raising a leg and kicking the door firmly. His added strength making short work of the door's frame. The fresh oxygen from the room caused a quick flare up of the nearby fire, allowing it grow and consume the building a little more rapidly. Squinting through the dark smoke, Alfred could barely make out the small figure of the girl hunched on the opposite side of the room. He rushed up to her, coughing again as his throat felt dry. "Hey are you hurt? What's your name?"

The girl sniffed, her long brown hair was tied into twin pigtails with red ribbons and her large brown eyes looked fearfully at Alfred. "M-Michelle."

"Hi Michelle!" Alfred grinned, seeming confident. "I'll get you out. I'm a hero, you know. Come with me."

The girl nodded and Alfred helped her stand, flinching when he touched her with his injured palm. He carefully lifted her in his arms and headed back to the door he entered. He just needed to make it down a few flights of stairs and he could escape this trap.

Alfred had only managed a few strides back down the hall way when there was a loud creaking and cracking noise that could be heard above the roaring of the flames. Looking up, he could make out the ceiling he was stand beneath begin to give way. It was most of the hallway ceiling, and he was still too far from the safety of the stairwell. He wouldn't be able to leap out of the way in either direction and seeing no other option pressed as closely to the wall as he could manage, doing his best to cover Michelle, as the ceiling caved in around them.

Embers fell on Alfred's back, scorching through his school uniform and burning his skin. A larger piece of the building cut a deep wound into his arm. Alfred gritted his teeth against the pain, willing himself to look stronger in front of the trembling brunette. He looked her over, and though still very frightened she was otherwise unharmed.

The collapsed ceiling had effectively cut off the escape route to the stairs with a wall of burning debris. Cursing, Alfred looked to the other end of the hall, the only thing he saw was a window at the end of it. Wincing as he lifted Michelle once again, he ran around the rest of the fallen ceiling to get to the window. Peering through the glass, he looked around disappointed that there was no fire escape he could use. It faced an empty alleyway which would be of some use as there was another way to exit the building. He just wasn't supposed to use that method.

Carefully placing Michelle by the wall, he pried the window open forcefully, accidentally shattering it and adding a few more cuts to his singed and bleeding skin. The euphoric feeling of fresh air was short-lived, as the fire flared again, this time burning towards the opened window. Alfred shoved his head out, judging the distance between him and the ground. It would be tough, but it would be manageable.

"Hey Michelle. Close your eyes. I'm going to get us out of this, but I don't want you getting too scared." The girl squeezed her dark brown eyes shut tightly and buried her face against Alfred's jumper when he lifted her one more time and approached the window. Stepping carefully through the frame, Alfred found a small toe hold on the outside of the building to get his sneaker stuck into. Holding Michelle with one hand and the frame with the other, Alfred lowered himself from the ledge, eventually freeing his feet so that he held onto the building by only his fingertips. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, Alfred let go and pushed himself away from the wall.

The fall was short, and Alfred compressed his knees as he landed, holding Michelle tightly. With the ground now safely beneath him, Alfred breathed again. His lungs ached, his eyes burned, and he was covered in cuts and scorch marks, but he was alive and so was Michelle. He figured he could survive his father chewing him out for his reckless stunt later.

Alfred grinned wide as he loosed his grip on the girl. "It's alright, Michelle. We're out!" She opened her eyes, and seeing the outside of the building let go of her hold on his jumper. He was helping steady her feet on the ground when he heard a noise from the corner of the building. Alfred froze at the sight of two firemen standing there, mouths agape.

"Hey kid. How did you..?" One was looking between Alfred and the building beside them, the other simply staring. Alfred panicked. If Arthur was going to be upset that he had run into a burning building, he was going to axe murder him for being caught acting abnormal. Panicking, and seeing no other alternative, Alfred released Michelle and fled to the opposite end of the alley.

* * *

_So finally something happens. And at least Alfred gets to be the hero, right?_


	5. Chapter 4

"Al, wait!"

Matthew should have figured his brother wouldn't have stopped, assuming that he even heard Matthew at all. The thick smoke enveloped his brother and he was left to watch the building among the crowd of strangers.

Sirens were sounding in the distance, steadily growing nearer to them. Matthew continued to stand where he was, hoping to see some sort of sign that Alfred was still alive. He searched each darkened window in turn, repeating them as quickly as he could so as not to miss any glimpses of his sibling. The repetition of his searching gaze continued until the arrival of the rescue workers that pushed the crowd further back from the building and Matthew was forced to follow them.

The greater distance was making it even more difficult to be able to see into any of the building's windows and it was making Matthew more nervous. He wasn't sure how long his brother had been inside the building, but it seemed far too long. Smoke inhalation would be the first thing to kill him, and there was plenty of that rising from the structure. He watched the men with all of their equipment and silently urged them to speed up their processes.

The men all seemed to be discussing things with someone who appeared to be in charge. Matthew strained his eyes, desperate to understand what they were saying. What if they had already found Alfred? But then again, they didn't know to look for him. He would need to get closer to hear what was going on and he wouldn't be able to from behind the hastily made barriers.

Matthew quietly slipped through the gaps of the crowd until he was behind them and searched around for a suitable place to hide. He found a stack of crates on a side street not far away and quickly ducked behind them. When he was sure no one had noticed his disappearance, he let his skin fade as he tugged off his shirt. Even though he was no longer visible he still willed anyone to avoid entering the street as he discarded the remainder of his clothes and stepped out from behind the crates.

Walking quickly and being careful to avoid brushing against anyone, Matthew made his way past the border for the pedestrians and snuck to where he had seen the man that looked like he was in charge. He could feel the heat from the building against his bared skin as he moved closer. People in uniforms were running from vehicle to vehicle in a form of chaos and Matthew had to jump back a few times to avoid being run into. He eventually saw the man from at a smaller vehicle talking into a radio to someone on the other end. The man hung up his radio and headed in another direction and Matthew had to run to catch up. As he neared, the man paused and looked behind him, his eyes searching through the translucent form that was arms distance away. He frowned and shook his head before continuing with Matthew in tow.

There several more occurrences, where the man would feel uneasy as though he was being watched yet couldn't seem to find the presence he was sure must have been there. He attributed it to stress, a lack of proper sleep, and too much caffeine.

Matthew watched as the man ordered several of the others. They seemed to only try to contain the blaze to a single building, but were making no efforts to stop it. Their current plans were to wait the fire out until it no longer had the fuel to burn. It would be several more hours before that would happen, and in the mean time Matthew had yet to see any trace of Alfred. He bit his lip, feeling hope slipping away with each second that passed.

There were some shouts from around the edge of the building and two men appeared, one carrying a small girl his arms as they approached the person in charge. The man stared as they ran up to him and Matthew.

"We think we found the girl!" One of them shouted as they approached, and the leader pointed to behind him.

"Take her over there. That woman was being seen to by paramedics. She will need to be looked at as well." The man carrying the brunette girl nodded and headed towards a parked ambulance further away. "It's a miracle she's alive. And she looks uninjured… How did you find her? Was she outside before the fire started?"

The second man shook his head. "No, she was inside the building. But we weren't the ones to pull her out."

The leader narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about? Who pulled her out?"

"This kid. Couldn't be any older than 15 or 16. He was the one that rescued her, though I've never seen anything like that before."

Matthew felt his breath catch. "Sure, that's not normal, but what happened?"

"Me and Joe were heading around the back when we saw the kid hanging from a window on the fourth floor. Before we could saying thing, he lets go and lands on the pavement and stands up. When he called to him, he seemed to get upset and ran off."

"Did you say, ran off?" The leader said as he glanced over his shoulder again. This time he was sure he heard someone behind him gasp. "After falling from that height?"

The other man nodded. "Yeah, he ran. And not limping with a broken leg or anything. We're not really sure what happened."

The leader ran a hand through his hair. "I wouldn't go talking to people about this. It sounds crazy enough as it is and they'll probably put you off work for a few days to get your head straight."

Matthew missed the rest of the conversation as headed away and past the barriers once again. He ducked into the side street and began to dress himself rapidly, tugging his clothing on roughly as he appeared into view. He picked up the rest of his things, quickly tucked his feet into his shoes and ran away from the crowd that was still gathered watching the building burn.


	6. Chapter 5

_**AN:** Meanwhile elsewhere a meh chapter..._

* * *

A siren sounded in the distance. No doubt heading towards the steadily rising column of dark smoke. Feliciano could see his older brother flinch at the sound. Lovino paused in his walking to look in that direction and Feliciano tugged on his sleeve.

"Brother~ We're going to go get gelato. Don't you want some?"

Lovino roughly pulled his arm back. "Of course I do. Don't touch me." He moved a few steps but stopped again to look back.

"Lovi, we're going this way."

"I know, damn it! I can get there without your help!" Lovino stormed away and Feliciano fell into a springy step alongside his pouting brother.

Ludwig watched the two Italians ahead of him. Lovino had his shoulders hunched and his arms crossed and Feli was bouncing along using his arms in grand gestures as he talked. He smiled as he watched the happily little brunette trying to take care of his sibling when he could barely take care of himself. With that image, he turned his attention to his own brother, who was slowly following the rest of the group in silence that was very unfitting for his normally loud nature.

"Gilbert, when will you stop acting like this?"

"Probably never." Gilbert replied without looking up.

Ludwig wanted nothing more than to strangle his brother to make him stop his behavior. "What happened yesterday? You came home late looking like this. I am your brother, so shouldn't you be able to tell me what's going on?"

Gilbert was quiet in thought beneath Ludwig's harsh gaze. Up ahead, Feliciano tried to give Lovino a hug but was roughly pushed away."I'm just having an un-awesome day…" Ludwig gave his brother a questioning look.

"You barely spoke to your blonde friend today. Did the two of you get into a fight?"

"Get into a fight with Mattie? Not possible." Gilbert shoved his hands into his pockets and focused on kicking a stone down the street.

Ludwig frowned, frustrated that his brother was not going to make things easy on him. "Then what is it?"

Brotherly heart-to-hearts were not among Ludwig's repertoire and not something the two would commonly do. Actually, it was something they avoided at all costs. Neither one were particularly interested in expressing their emotions and often just denied having them anyway. However, Ludwig felt that whatever this thing that was going on with his brother had made him more annoying than usual. They continued walking in silence side by side, neither sure what to say and the air was filled with the tension of all the things left unspoken.

"So are you and Feli…?" Gilbert started and Ludwig shook his head.

"No, we are only friends."

"Really? Because from the way the two of you act, it seems like there should be more."

Ludwig sighed. "From what I understand of his actions, he would want something more. But every time I ask he says he doesn't want to put stress on our friendship." He looked away from the curious gaze of his brother and towards the back of the brunette ahead of him. "We are close friends, and we are not very close with anyone else. I think he doesn't want to lose that."

"Think you'll move on?" Ludwig looked to his brother in confusion. "He doesn't want anything to happen, so shouldn't you leave him and find someone else?"

The blonde was silent and the albino next to him didn't interrupt. Ahead of them Feliciano laughed despite the glare Lovino gave him. "Is this about me?" Ludwig paused, letting his attention leave the Vargas brothers. "Or is this about you?"

"What even makes you think this could be about me?" Gilbert shot back and Ludwig eyed him suspiciously.

"You tell me."

Gilbert growled something unintelligible and his brother returned to watching those ahead of him. This conversation was not going anywhere so he decided to muse over his own troubles. He had known Feliciano for a few years after the Italian brothers moved into a home in same area as them. Feli had followed Ludwig around incessantly, showing up at awkward times and demanding care and attention. At first it had annoyed him, but he had grown to love providing for the cheerful brunette and the smile and friendly attitude made him feel at ease.

"You heard about Elizabeta?"

"Miss Héderváry? Does this have to do with her?"

"What would 'this' be?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" A large hand grabbed the front of Gilbert's jacket and the albino snarled in response. The two stared at each other, the silent threat to see who would make the first move broken by a small noise. Their eyes shifted from each other to Feliciano, who was looking worriedly between the two, and Lovino who was watching in interest. Ludwig released his brother and Gilbert straightened his jacket, neither looking at the other as they continued forward again.

Feliciano waited for the brothers to catch up to him even though it meant that Lovino was further ahead. Ludwig's blue eyes wouldn't meet his as he fell into step beside the large blonde. There was a wash of calm that fell over Ludwig as Feliciano placed a hand on his arm, enough to allow a small smile to form on his face as he looked down into concerned brown eyes. "I'm fine now, thanks. Go look after Lovino."

Feliciano nodded and ran ahead to catch up with Lovino who had returned to stalking down the pavement. And with him went most of the warmth Ludwig had felt and leaving him alone with his deeply scowling brother.

"How did you even know Feli liked you in the first place?" Gilbert stared straight ahead, refusing to look anywhere else.

"I read about in a book."

"What?" Gilbert stared, his red eyes searching his brother. It was unlikely the blonde was joking, but if he was it would be a first. "You read a book on this stuff?"

"Actually, it was more like six." Ludwig grimaced slightly.

"Are you serious? There is no way we are related." Ludwig frowned at that, and they trudged onwards in silence once again. "Was what the books said true?"

"Some of it was… Enough so that when I asked Feli he admitted he did have some feelings for me." The memory of that day came back to him, and what Ludwig remembered most the flood of embarrassment that came from them both. "I still have them if you want to borrow them."

"I don't need them." Ludwig nodded, his attention returning forward again. "Where are we headed anyways? Why aren't we walking our usual route home?"

"We are stopping for gelato."

"But isn't that store along our usual route anyways? Why the long detour?"

Ludwig faltered for a moment. "Feliciano likes the view this way." He nodded towards the trees the lined the street.

"… I see… You like that guy, don't you? Promise me tomorrow we won't come this way. It's way too long."

"Uh… Sure…"


	7. Chapter 6

"Where do you suppose the boys are?"

Francis carefully laid down the knife he had been preparing dinner with to look at his partner. They had grown up together as child hood friends and Francis could see in the way Arthur was holding himself that he was deeply worried about the twins. Anyone else would have assumed he was fairly calm in the situation. "They are late, but not overly so. They are probably out having fun with friends and have forgotten the time." This didn't seem to help Arthur any, and he turned the electric kettle on for tea in attempt to settle his nerves. "Besides," Francis continued, turning back to his dinner preparation, "think of what we used to do at their age."

Arthur grimaced as he readied his cup. "That's what I'm afraid of…"

Francis chuckled. "Think of it this way, mon lapin. Gilbert is almost always here so you should be able to hear what Matthieu and he are up to and Alfred is much too loud to hide what he is doing." He set his knife down to wrap his cut vegetables into cheesecloth, and added them to his simmering pot. "Does that comfort you?"

Arthur nodded absent-mindedly as he poured the hot water into his cup and swirled the spoon around the darkening liquid. "Wait… What could Matthew and Gilbert be doing that I would hear them? They're normally fairly quiet."

"Honhonhon…"

The look that Arthur made was priceless, Francis deemed. The green eyes widened and he looked ill. "Is that possible?"

"Well, Matthieu certainly likes him, so I can only assume that at some point Gilbert will get it through his thick head and then romance will blossom between them like the flowers of spring."

The look of shock melted into one of anger on Arthur's face. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! I'll castrate that albino next time he steps foot inside this house."

"No you won't, mon cher." Francis handed Arthur his tea and pushed him towards the living room. "Now go sit and relax. The boys will be home soon."

Arthur begrudgingly left the room, muttering curses as he went and Francis returned to his dinner preparation. The rest of his vegetables finished, he began wrapping up what was left and cleaning up the dishes he had already used while whistling a soft tune to himself. It was another twenty minutes and while Francis was preparing to add potatoes to his pot when Matthew stumbled through the back door leading into the kitchen. Francis stared at the blonde bent over and panting from having run from somewhere. "Matthieu?"

Matthew quickly straightened and his violet eyes searched the room. "Uh… Where's dad?"

Francis smiled softly, his blue eyes pleading. "What's wrong Matthieu? You can tell your papa."

Matthew's eyes looked to the floor guiltily. "This is something I have to tell dad about…"

"Of course." He said, turning his back to hide the hurt look on his face. "He's in there." He gestured towards their sitting room. Matthew hesitated for a moment more, and then rushed past and leaving Francis to stand alone in the kitchen with only his thoughts and his boiling pot.

Arthur had finished his tea and was comfortably reclining in his chair, embroidery in hand. It was the simple tasks he enjoyed as he concentrated on forming the shapes with his thread. He was so focused on his task that he nearly missed the teen that came running into the room. "Alfred?"

"Matthew, dad…"

"Oh right. Matthew." Arthur pulled his needle again. "Matthew! We need to have a talk about your friend Gilbert…" He gave a stern look to the younger blonde in front of him as he set aside his project.

"There's something I have to tell you-"

"Now, I know you have reached 'that age' when you are starting to look at others and get 'those thoughts' about other people…"

Matthew blushed, knowing this was not a conversation he wanted a second time. "Papa already talked to me about it, and this is import-"

"And your father and I will support you no matter what your decision is…" Arthur continued as though Matthew hadn't spoken at all.

"This really isn't necess-"

"But as your father it would be unwise of me to not instruct you on what is deemed 'appropriate' behavior-"

"Alfred was seen jumping from an upper floor window and I don't know where he is!" Matthew interjected. Arthur froze as he digested the rapid sentence and Matthew shook a little as he waited nervously for his father's reaction.

"He did what?!" Arthur roared, loud enough to startle Francis in the kitchen who nearly dropped the plate he was carrying and consider if he needed to go and rescue their son. Matthew winced beneath his father's furious gaze. "Start from the beginning. What happened?"

The explanation spilled out of Matthew as he tried to talk quickly. "We were coming home, and there was a fire and a girl stuck in the building and I tried to stop him, but Al went to go save her and I followed some people around and heard that they saw him jump from a window and run off and then I came straight home." Matthew gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"That idiot." Arthur mumbled after the abridged story. "Have you tried calling him?"

"Yes," Matthew nodded furiously. "He's not answering."

Arthur rubbed the bridge of his nose in stressful thought. "Alright, go upstairs and pack some things for a few days holiday. Don't worry about school things; you will have a few days off. And if you can find a few clothes in a bag for your brother as well that would be helpful. Go ahead now. I need to do a few things first then I'll be upstairs."

Matthew nodded again and ran out of the room once again much to the confusion of Francis who saw the teen dart by the doorway. Arthur rubbed his temples for a moment and then pulled his mobile out of his pocket and held the second speed-dial. Listening to the ringing on the other end he scanned the street beyond the window, unsure what he would be expecting to see, until he heard the familiar voice answer.

"Alo?"

"We need to come in."

There was a beat on the other end and Arthur could almost see the other person surprised face. "Artie, what happened?"

Arthur ran a hand through his messy hair. "It would seem my luck with Alfred finally ran out. I'm not sure if anything will come of it, but I'd rather not take any chances."

"Of course, Artie. I'll give Lukas a call and we will meet you here later tonight."

"Thanks, Vlad. I had hoped it would never come to this…"

"Don't worry prieten, we can handle this. Oh, and one more thing before you go…" Arthur waited as Vlad seemed to hesitate before he asked. "Is Francis joining you?"

Good question. "I… I can't leave him behind… But I don't know if he would still want to stay with us after…"

"I may not be as skilled as some others in romance, but I do know a thing or two. And this was bound to bite you sometime."

"Thanks for the encouragement." Arthur grimaced, wishing the other could see his glare but instead directing it towards the wall. "I will see you later."

"Da. La revedere Şi noroc!"

Arthur ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket. This was exactly the type of situation he was hoping to avoid and here it was suddenly rearing its ugly head. There was no more time to put it off, make excuses, or try to find the best moment to tell him. And with the unknown facing them, he couldn't just turn a blind eye, kiss Francis on the cheek and leave with the boys and expect everything to be alright. Steeling himself for what was to come he headed towards the kitchen.

Francis was checking on the vegetables he had added to his pot when Arthur sidled into the kitchen. Francis cast him a glance and offered the most cheerful smile he could muster. "Did you and Matthieu have a nice chat? I hope you went easy on him about the Gilbert thing."

"Francis, we… we need to talk…" Arthur's mouth suddenly felt very dry and he felt like he couldn't look into the other's deep blue eyes, the ones that seemed to suddenly have all their attention on him at that very moment.

Dinner was momentarily forgotten. "Go on, mon lapin. I've always said you can tell me anything…"

"Something has come up and I don't think that…I don't think there's enough time to fully explain everything right now…" Arthur started, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. Who's to say Francis would even believe him? Well, he could always just give a demonstration and hope that perhaps the other wouldn't think it was trick. "But, we may need to leave for a while and I know you don't understand-"

"I understand enough. What do you need me to do?"

"What?" Arthur was in utter disbelief. How could Francis simply agree to help? For all he knew, he had made it sound like they were in trouble with the law. They could be criminals.

Francis rolled his eyes. "Your explanation is taking too long, mon cher. If this is really a situation that requires action, shouldn't we be doing something not standing around here waiting for you to finally admit that this family is far from normal?"

"What are you talking about?" Arthur narrowed his eyes at Francis.

"Are you really going to stand there and argue that you haven't been hiding some sort of secret ability from me all these years?"

"How could you possibly know that?!"

"We are wasting time, non? You said yourself that there wasn't a lot of time for explanations so why don't you just tell me what you need me to do."

Arthur choked over several started words, most having been some form of profanity, before simply directing a glare at Francis. "How long until dinner is finished?"

"Another 20 minutes."

"Then finish it. And if you have a moment to pack a bag for a few days then do it." He turned away, heading out of the room, but stopping at the door. "This isn't finished."

"Of course it isn't." Francis returned.

While this had happened, Matthew had been quickly stuffing items into a small bag. Kumajiro was safely packed along with a few changes of clothing and a few other items he found space for. Now came the daunting task of entering his brother's room to find anything in there. Nothing was where it would make sense to put things. Clothes never seemed to make it to the drawers and shelves were left cluttered. It took a while to find a bag among the things pushed into Alfred's closet, and then to sort through the things scattered around the floor. At least if it came to it, Alfred could always borrow some of Matthew's things since they were the same size. And, Matthew reminded himself as he packed a few shirts, their parents seemed insistent on dressing them alike. How they found that cute, Matthew wasn't sure.

He could hear the sounds of his father approaching, and Arthur stopped at the open door. "When you're finished, dinner should be ready." Matthew didn't say anything, simply nodded at the firmly placed scowl on his father's face. Arthur stormed the rest of the way to his shared room, quickly making all the items he needed fly into a bag of his own and passing Francis on the way back without even looking at him.

Arthur drafted a few emails to explain that a family crisis had come up for anyone who might be looking for them. It was ambiguous note that didn't explain much, but he was hoping that no one would question it too much. Francis returned to the kitchen to set out the finished meal and Matthew joined them soon after. It was one of the more awkward family meals any of them had as they all tried to quickly eat and Francis and Arthur seemed to be carrying on a silent argument that Matthew wasn't following.

As they finished, Arthur snatched the plates away and had them in the sink while he glared at Francis. "Put your things into my car and we'll leave shortly."

Matthew started to quietly edge his way out of the kitchen to get his and his brother's things. "Why don't we take my car?" Francis asked quietly, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Trust me, you will rather we take my car." Arthur growled.

Francis mumbled something that sounded distinctly like "Trust?" as he also left and Arthur was quick to clean the rest of the dishes. His own bag in hand, he headed out to his car and opened the trunk and loaded his things. The others were a few minutes behind him and soon they were all heading down the road; Arthur in the driver's seat with his hands clenching the steering wheel, Francis watching the scenery pass by moodily, and Matthew in the back seat attempting to blend into the upholstery.

"Where are we going?" Francis asked tersely, his gaze remaining outside the car.

"You will see." Arthur spat back. Matthew was starting to feel as though dinner had been rather nice compared to the car ride as he sank further into his seat.

The trip was mostly taken in silence as Arthur navigated the quickly darkening streets. The last edges of sunlight were fading when Arthur finally pulled into a parking lot that Francis knew well. He stared at Arthur as the car pulled around behind the building instead of parking in one of the spaces to the front. "Here? Arthur, don't tell me this is because you need a drink."

Arthur snarled as he put the car into park behind their usual pub. "No! But I will before this night's over! Don't leave anything in this car."

Matthew was the first one out of the car and pulling things from the trunk. Arthur and Francis were not far behind, glaring at each other as they unloaded their things and the back door to the establishment opened. "Artie!" The familiar blonde stepped out from the shadows of his building, closely followed by a much shorter one with dark blue eyes. Vlad paused when he saw Francis then smiled cheerfully. "Are we bringing Francis into the fold?"

"Apparently he already is." Arthur glared again Francis.

Lukas raised an eyebrow. "He knows?"

Francis looked at Arthur's friends, noting the way Vladmir's eyes seemed to glow for a moment and then dim. "Hmm… So it would seem…" Vladmir confirmed. "Though, he doesn't know everything."

Everyone studied Francis for a moment who did his best to look unaffected by the curious gazes. Lukas was the first to speak again. "First things, we'll need everyone's phones."

Mathew and Francis held their phones out which floated off their hands and towards Arthur. With the three in front of him, he passed a hand over them making them come apart into separate pieces. These pieces were directed towards Lukas. He took them in his hands, his skin already becoming grey and cracked, and crushed them.

Francis could not help himself but stare at Lukas. "You will explain that right?" Lukas fixed him with a cold stare as he dropped what was left of the electronics.

"Shall we all come inside? It's still too early to take care of the car yet. We can all stay in the back until we figure out what to do next." Vladmir opened the door wide inviting everyone inside, and they filed in making their way to a private room away from the rest of bar. Vladmir took a place next to a large wooden table that was in the room, Arthur pulling up a chair across from him. Lukas leaned against one of the walls, closing his eyes in thought and Matthew found a quiet corner with a couch to curl up on.

Francis looked around the room, unsure of where he should go. He decided to join the others at the table, though didn't sit next to Arthur was still radiating anger. Vladmir looked to Francis with amusement in his red eyes. "So, are you going to explain why it is you know?"

"Yes, do explain…" Arthur glared, words dripping in venom.

Francis took a slow deep breath. "I've actually known for a while…"

* * *

Translations (because I want an excuse to add Romanian to something):

Alo: Hello

prieten: friend

Da. La revedere Şi noroc!: Yes. Good bye and good luck.

And so you don't have to ask, Francis is cooking Pot au Feu :)

And this would have been finished yesterday, but instead I ended up watching the latest Hetalia Beautiful World episode and having a fangirl fit over Russia's apron... Sorry about that... I've been giggling all weekend...


	8. Francis

**Francis**

On days when things get hectic and I find a moment to myself, I sometimes recall the first time I met that adorable little Briton.

There was a park near my home that my parents would allow me to spend time in. I visited it frequently, especially when the weather was good. It really was a beautiful park, filled with trees and flowers, a small stream, and a playground that was often overpopulated. On this fateful day I had been strolling through, enjoying the sunshine and light breeze when I spotted someone beneath one of the trees. He didn't seem familiar to me, so I decided to introduce myself. I strode purposefully towards the tree and the boy hiding in the shade of it. He turned to my approach, and his green eyes were wide under that mop of sandy hair. I waved to him, and told him my name with smile as well as inquired why he was by himself.

"Because this is MY bloody spot, frog!" I stared at him, shocked at his language as well as at those enormous eyebrows that are among his trademark furrow as he gave me a disgusted look. "See here," I snarled back at him, "I was just being friendly! There was no reason for you to be cross with me!"

"Leave. NOW. Or I will be forced to place a curse on you that will make all of that disgusting hair of yours fall out."

At the time I thought he was kidding. The more I've looked back on that day, the more I realize that he would have most likely carried out that threat somehow. Just the idea of it causes me to feel ill.

I left that day feeling angry at my treatment and I spent the next several days remarking to anyone who would listen about his rudeness. He simply couldn't say something like that to me and I wanted nothing more than to get back at that pauvre con. I continued to visit the park after that afternoon that we met (if you call the interaction a meeting) and I found myself often glancing towards that tree to see if I could spot him resting at its base. He was always by himself, and for the first few weeks this gave me the greatest satisfaction. With a temperament like that he deserved to be there alone I would often remind myself. Occasionally he would catch me looking at him and I would frown and turn away continuing whatever I had been doing previously.

I cannot remember exactly how long it had been after our first meeting that I had found myself staring at him again when I noticed how sad he looked. It really must have terrible to be so lonesome. I argued with myself about how his personality wouldn't allow for friends and how it was none of my concern anyways what he did. I didn't even notice my legs moving until I found myself back underneath that tree. I huffed angrily and sat on the other side of the tree from him and kept my gaze anywhere but where he was. I could feel the angry lime gaze bore into the side of my head.

"What are you doing back here?" He growled at me. "You must really be looking for me to hurt you or you are simply too stupid to figure that out." I didn't even turn my head when I responded back to him. "Fait chier." I sighed. 'Why was I over here again?' I wondered to myself before I finally told him I was tired of seeing him sit there alone beneath that tree and that I wanted to sit there as well so he would just have to share.

We spent the rest of the day like that, neither one of us saying anything more and simply watched the other people who were there that day. As it neared the evening and the eventual moment when our parents would have required us to return home for dinner I heard him shift and mumble "Thanks." I turned my head just enough to see him out of the corner of my eye. He wasn't looking at me, instead focusing on the few that were left in the park at that time of day. I heard him say "Arthur" and his eyes glanced at me before he turned and walked away, presumably heading towards his own home.

The following day we spent the afternoon together, and the day following that as well. We eventually moved out from beneath that tree finding other means to occupy our time. Some days we spent beside the stream looking for small creatures beneath the rocks, others we would spend admiring the landscaping or commenting on the people we would see visiting that day. We would also on occasion terrorize some of the younger children out of what they were using on the playground.

And so our lives continued with the company of one another. We fought often, could only ever seem to see the faults in one another, and yet were completely inseparable. The changing weather would lead to spending time at one another's houses, something that our parents weren't sure whether to encourage or forbid. I would often suggest my own house as opposed to his. The food was better and we were not continually interrupted by his brothers.

And being the forward man that I am, I would occasionally sneak to his house when he didn't know I was coming to spy on him through his window. Mostly I was hoping to catch a glimpse of such a creature when he was removed from the constraints of his clothing, but I also enjoyed simply watching him when he thought no one was looking. As uptight as he appears when in the presence of others, he is always so much more relaxed at home. Sometimes he would catch me, claiming he heard me panting on the glass not that I would ever do such a thing. However, there were a number of times that he didn't catch me, and that was how I saw it.

At first, I wasn't sure what to think. Maybe my childhood friend was practicing to be a magician? If he was, he was certainly very talented. He would sit in his room and call books down from high shelves and fill dark corners with large amounts of light without using anything. The more I saw, the more I became convinced that this wasn't a trick. It felt as though I had been placed in one of the strange story books that he was always so fond of. The unknowing youth discovering a world magic far beyond anything he could imagine.

I always assumed he would tell me about it one day. There were few others he was close with as we grew. And yet, he left me in the dark. I considered mentioning what I had seen to him, but eventually decided against it, believing that he would tell me when the time was right, when he was ready to tell me. It was his secret to tell.

We stayed close through our teens, even when we went through our own phases. While I strove for high-class elegance, he heavily favoured a punk look. Heads would turn when we strode through crowds, whether it was the mix of fashion forward jackets and scarves, and union jack shirts and torn trousers or if it was our constant bickering is anyone's guess.

We dated other people long before we considered each other as possible partners. I had a new one every week, but he only had the occasional short-term romance. We would chat over tea and coffee and discuss how we just didn't seem able to find the right one. The only ones we had ever been able to spend the most time with was each other.

On one fateful day he had come to my home and we were resting in my room. He was pouring out his troubles to me as we reclined on my bed together, comfortably relaxed on top of the duvet, a soft rain tapping against the house and box of sweets that were offered to him to ease his pains, and he accepted if anything to make me stop holding them out to him. There had been yet another fight with his brothers and it had been months since he had last even considered a fling with another person. I let him talk, he needed the relief gained from his confessions and when all of the weight had been lifted from his chest we lapsed into silence, looking at nothing in particular and listening to the rhythmic drumming of the weather.

I offered another sweet and when he refused it I attempted to push the offering to his lips. A small tussle ensued, one I struggled to win but was in the end victorious. I used the weight of my body to hold his smaller frame, and cooed a word of encouragement through large gasping breaths as I held the treat to him again. I chuckled as he refused despite being unable to free himself from beneath me. He eventually found the struggling to be useless and held his mouth open. Our eyes caught as he wrapped his tongue and lips over my fingers and things from there happened quickly.

I have had many lovers besides my dear Arthur, however, none will ever compare to him. Beyond that we are well suited and complement each other while in throes of love-making, there is something else. Something I attribute only to him and his unique ability. A weakness of sorts. His only flaw in design.

While caught in the embrace of one another was when I start to feel a different sensation just below the ocean of lust. It feels like electricity flowing through all of my veins, a certain sense of power that excites and pools around my body and spreads out to my limbs. It's a foreign feeling, one that I know should not belong, but it buzzes into my mind and elects a high that nothing else in this world can compare to. It occurs every time we are intimate without fail.

I am nearly certain that I was his first though he was far from mine. It is probably for the best. If anyone else had discovered what I had it would have proved a problem for him. His secret would have no longer been safe.

He was embarrassed after our time together, mumbling incoherently and gathering his things to flee from the room. I let him go; watching him carefully and attempting to appear calm though I had energy coursing around just below my skin. With a final glance, he left and we would not talk of the event for a long time.

As soon as the door closed and the sounds of his retreating footsteps faded I sat up and took one long slow deep breath. It did little to stem the unnatural feeling. I tried to shake it off, rising to my feet and stretching my limbs. As I raised my arms, some items from my desk shook to the floor. The window was unopened and there was nothing to move them. It reminded me of all those times I had seen Arthur move things…

A wild idea entered my head. I had spent years spying on him and had seen him practicing his craft. Mimicking his movements as best I could, I focused on a notebook I had left sitting on the desk. I wasn't entirely sure what I was doing, nor if anything would occur, but I didn't let my attention waver. And to my utter amazement, the notebook shuddered and flipped open.

The effect does not last. It remains as long as the storage of power from Arthur holds out, slowly being eaten up when I use the ability. I can store it, but it can become distracting at times when I need to focus. It took practice to figure out what needed to be done to control it, and things were not always simple. I singed a bedspread playing with fire, tore apart several items I had attempted to move, and nearly blinded myself creating a source of light. I hadn't even known he could create water until the day I covered my floor in an ankle-deep flood.

I was afraid to tell him. Telling him would have been the same as telling him what he was desperately trying to hide from me. It took a long time, but I came to the decision that if things changed between us and he found someone else I would inform him of the risk.

Luckily for me, he never found anyone else.

And so I waited for him to tell me, assuming that he would one day. Yet he didn't. Not even when our mutual meetings turned into something much more formal. Not even after I proposed the first time through to any of the numerous others following the first. Not even when he finally said yes and we moved in together.

I held hope that he would say something until after Alfred and Matthew when it became clear that he had no intentions of ever sharing. There was a brief moment when I thought that maybe he would say something the night he suggested their adoption. We fell into a rhythm, him and I. He pretended there was nothing to say and I pretended I knew nothing different. The stage was set and the actors filled their parts beautifully.

I had my suspicions about why were adopting Alfred and Matthew. Something seemed off about the nervous way their mother had looked between Arthur and I. It only made sense that Arthur would not be the only one. I had been suspicious of Arthur's university friends when they formed their so-called magic club. I kept a light-hearted smile as we discussed arrangements.

I know that the children are not normal. The times I would set Matthew down and loose him while my back was turned clued me into something was going on. There were also the suspicious times when something would fall and when I went to investigate, Arthur would be laughing nervously with Alfred saying that although something large and heavy slipped from a shelf it hadn't broken anything. I would have had to be both deaf and blind to the incidents that occurred around my home.

And yet I was both deaf and blind. I accepted Arthur's lies since he would not share the truth with me. I was not among the privileged to know them. There are times I wonder why I let him get away with the things he says and does to me.

And the answer would be that I love him.

* * *

_AN: I think I like writing as Francis. I get to use all of the descriptive words :) Though with him I suddenly find myself worried if the rating needs to be turned up...  
French is curse words. I won't bother translating._


	9. Chapter 7

"And so I first realised your ability while I had spied through your window…"

"Wanker!" Arthur snarled, making Lukas and Vladimir look at him with curiosity. "You've known since we were children?" His hands clenched and his eyes narrowed. "And you said nothing?"

"It was your secret." Francis tried to explain. "You could have told me. We do live together."

"Shut up!" Arthur was soon on his feet, violently knocking back the chair he had occupied.

"Easy, Artie. Maybe we should explain who we are before you begin beating your partner?" Vladimir glanced to Lukas who nodded in agreement. Mumbling incoherent curses, Arthur retook his chair, decidedly looking anywhere but at the pleading face of his lover. "First thing is that we formed the magic club in university because we similarly have unique abilities."

With a sigh, Francis turned his gaze from Arthur to Vladimir. "I assumed as much." There was a snort from Arthur at that.

Vladimir smiled and Lukas looked on with a passive expression. "Then I will skip to the good part. I, myself, have abilities in hypnosis and telepathy."

Francis raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Vladimir's eyes began to glow brightly and he smiled at Francis. _It is._

Francis jerked slightly, recoiling from the words he heard spoken so clearly. He focused his thoughts, trying to collect them as the red eyes continued to shine. _Is this how you always seem to know what drinks we want before I have a chance to order?_

A light chuckle and a nod accompanied the dimming eyes. "This building is also considered a safe zone. Anyone entering in here with unsavory intentions I can hypnotize into leaving. There are many who come here that are similar to the three of us for exactly that reason."

A pause while Francis digested that thought. He had attended the pub for years with Arthur and had never thought that any of patrons were anything more than average working people looking for a drink after a long day. "And you?" He looked to Lukas with interest.

Lukas held up a hand, the skin quickly drying and turning grey and cracked. "I turn to stone. I also have limited control over earth."

Francis nodded, watching as the man's skin returned to its normal shade. "And I already know of Arthur's abilities..." He cast a quick glance to the other, noting the angry furrow of his thick eyebrows and the way he had clenched his arms across his chest. "These all seem like fairly powerful abilities…"

Vladimir nodded. "They are, even for our world. But our powers come with a flaw."

"A flaw?" Deep blue eyes searched the trio, though only the red pair returned the gaze. "What sort of flaws?"

"Something that limits us or causes us to risk exposure." Vladimir sighed, looking down for a moment. "I do not cast a reflection in mirrors, for example."

"What?" Francis searched the other, expecting him to take back his words. How could anyone not have a reflection? Then again, how was any of this really possible?

"As a result, there are no mirrors in this building. Though, I'm sure there are those who do not mind not being able to see themselves becoming steadily inebriated." Vladimir tapped his chin as he thought, his eyes wandering the room. "Lukas here doesn't go out into the sun."

Lukas stiffened, his eyes narrowing slightly at his friend. "I can go out, but I am photosensitive." His expression returned to the bored one and he rested against the wall once again. "I wear layers of clothing to protect my skin from drying out when I do go outside."

Vladimir nodded, his eyes drifting back to Francis. "Are you following?"

"Oui, I believe so…" He looked to each of them in turn. "So you all have a weakness?"

"They do." Arthur suddenly sat up, joining into the conversation. "I have yet to discover one."

With a frown Vladimir turned to look at Arthur. "Yes… Seems highly unfair…"

"That is not necessarily true…" All eyes focused on Francis and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "So long as we are being completely honest, Arthur you should know that you do in fact have a weakness."

Arthur's expression became grim and his tone deadly. "Do tell…"

One deep breath to steady his nerves beneath the harsh glare of his lover and Francis looked boldly at Arthur. "You have at times been able to able to give me shreds of your ability."

Lukas looked up, a perplexed expression on his face and Vladimir quirked an eyebrow. Arthur frowned further. "What times?" He bit the words in his annoyance.

"At times when we are intimate, ma moitié. When we are together, I gain some of your power and it is how I truly know all of what you can do."

There were a few moments of silence before Arthur lost all control. Francis had seen Arthur angry, but he had never seen him this furious before. Objects lifted themselves from their places and began to swirl about the room and the air grew steadily hotter creating a tempest of flying debris. "Are you meaning to tell me, you have been keeping this from me even though it could have risked my life?!"

"Artie, you are being melodramatic." Vladimir's eyes focused on his friend, glowing slightly. "Why don't you take a seat and let the poor man finish."

Reluctantly, all of the items dropped to the floor and Arthur retook his seat, glaring daggers at Francis. "Fine then, continue." He spat, venom dripping from every word.

"I would have told you had I thought you would have been with anyone else." Francis glanced to the others not really expecting them to back him up. "Unless, have you had any other partners besides myself?"

Three sets of eyes all looked to Arthur with curiosity as he began to shift nervously. "How intimate would you say we would need to be?" A blush dusted his cheeks and he suddenly found the floor quite interesting.

Vladimir placed a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laughter and Lukas rolled his eyes. Francis gave a small smile. "Then your secret was safe. I never would have told."

"I think that's besides the point-"

"As fun as it is to learn about your personal life Artie, maybe we should get back to filling in the gaps in his knowledge?" Things quieted once again as everyone sat back into their seats. "As I was saying before, we formed the magic club and mostly began to use it as a way to help others like us. You see, we cannot just go about performing stunts. We are forced into hiding by those who seek to remove us from society. Being caught means that we disappear."

"Who is in charge of these things? The government?"

Vladimir gave a shrug. "No one really knows. Well, those that probably do know are never coming back." Francis shuddered at the thought. All of this had been going on beneath his nose and he felt he couldn't blame Arthur for not mentioning anything before. He couldn't imagine faceless people stealing away Arthur, Alfred, or Matthew. "And even after we graduated, we stuck close to one another and did our best to aid those we could; giving them a place to stay for a night, a meal or two, or giving them a plan for the next step." Francis nodded mutely.

"I must say though, it's nice to have you down here among the rest of us." Vladimir gave a toothy grin across the table. Arthur scoffed in return. "You are just upset that you are no longer as special as you claim."

"Says the one who doesn't see himself in a mirror." Arthur matched his friend's smile with his own sneer.

"And yet my hair is better kept than yours and I'm not giving myself away every time I get it on." Vladimir laughed when Arthur made a chocking sound followed by several insults.

"Aren't you two being childish?" Lukas stood and strode to the table, eyeing them each in turn. "We have serious situation here."

"Right…" The other two mumbled looking away.

Lukas frowned, taking a seat between Vladimir and Arthur. "I think Francis understands enough, now we have to decide what to do next. Arthur you are still missing one of your boys, correct?"

"Yes… Unless he's here… By chance?" His friends shook their heads and Arthur looked down sadly. "I see…"

"Would Alfred even know where to go?" Francis asked, looking more to Arthur than the others.

"I have told it to him many times. I did my best give him a plan should something like this happen. He was to come here and speak to Vlad to find out where to go next."

Francis looked uneasy. "I ask again, would Alfred even know where to go?"

Arthur frowned further. "Assuming he retained anything that I have taught him, then he would."

"That's not entirely comforting, mon cher."

"Don't call me pet names." Arthur snapped back.

"So what you are saying is that Alfred in likeliness would come here then?" Lukas eyed the pair.

Arthur gave a nod to confirm. "That was our plan."

Francis's eyes rolled. "Your plan. It would have been ours had you included me in it."

Arthur turned to the other with a snarl. "I didn't think you needed to be. It wasn't like you would have contributed anything better."

"You didn't give me a chance!"

"Enough! If I wanted to listen to useless talking I would go home." Lukas grimaced. Everyone, including Vladimir, avoided the dark blue glare being sent to all members of the room. "Now, can we get back to matter at hand? What exactly happened today?"

In a relatively calm manner compared to what he had been earlier, Arthur explained. "Apparently our son decided to jump from high window and it was witnessed by someone."

"He jumped from a window?" Francis looked at the others worried. "Is he alright?"

"Until I get a hold of him, he most likely is." Arthur growled out. "I assumed since you knew so much about myself you would know about Alfred and Matthew as well." When Francis shook his head Arthur gave a sigh of frustration. "Alfred has increased strength and Matthew can become invisible."

"That actually explains so much…" Francis muttered quietly.

"Why would Alfred jump out a window?" Vladimir looked to Arthur.

Arthur paused as he recalled what he had been told earlier. "He was in a building rescuing someone from what I understand. There was a fire and he more than likely ran in without thinking it through properly."

"Brave lad…" Vladimir mused.

"Try stupid." Lukas hissed.

"I'm afraid I'd have to agree…" Arthur looked away. The room grew quiet once again.

"What happens now?" Francis looked to the trio who all met his gaze this time.

"Well that will depend. You cannot stay here, so we will have to find you a place to spend time until we find Alfred once again. This would have been easier had I known sooner. I could have done something to help you out and avoid all of this." Vladimir cast Arthur a sorrowful look.

"How do you know all of this?" Lukas folded his hands on the table in front of him, looking towards Arthur.

"Matthew was there. He gave me a brief explanation of events before we came here."

Lukas looked thoughtful. "Perhaps we should ask him then. He could fill us in better fill us in on events."

"Of course." Arthur nodded, calling over his shoulder. "Matthew?"

The silence that followed prompted Arthur to turn completely in seat to the couch that Matthew had previously been sitting on, however now that couch was empty. Arthur was standing once again, looking with worry to the other side of the room. "Where did Matthew go?"

* * *

_AN: Okay, so the ending may have been a bit cruel but here's the good news. I already have next weeks update written!_

_And for any interest: Vladimir's powers are based off of Dracula hence the hypnosis and reflection issues. Technically, his eyes would only really appear to glow to those he's affecting. And Lukas's powers are based off of stories of trolls, so issues with sunlight and turning to stone._

_Francis uses 'ma moitié' which means my half, but it's more of a feminine term of endearment. So he very lovingly calls Arthur a woman I suppose._


	10. Chapter 8

Arthur was beginning to hyperventilate from missing both of his charges. The stresses from the events of the day were taking their toll.

"He couldn't have gotten far." Francis attempted console him, though the worry shone through his attempts at remaining calm.

"He stepped out while we were talking." Vladimir spoke up, earning everyone's attention. "He's probably outside for some fresh air." Maybe he should have mentioned that sooner, especially with the way he now had two parents baring down on him. It reminded him of how he never wanted children. "Why don't I go and find him? And Lukas, you can go and check on things in the bar for me?" Lukas gave a slight nod at the request and the hidden suggestion. Both stood, cautiously moving around the pair towards the door and giving Francis and Arthur one last glance. "Try not to destroy anything."

The door shut quietly leaving the remaining men in silence. Neither looked at the other, not entirely certain if they could fulfill that last request. It was Francis who spoke first. "Matthew is fine, and I'm sure Alfred is as well. He can take care of himself."

Arthur's shoulders tensed at the sound of Francis's voice. "I am worried about them, but at least I haven't had them lying to me for years." He directed a glare at Francis.

Francis returned the glare with matched intensity. "You have been as well."

"For your own good!" Arthur cried, and Francis shook his head.

"Shouldn't you have asked me first?"

"Shouldn't you have asked me before you started siphoning off me like some sort of parasite?" Arthur shot back.

"Parasite? I am no such thing." Francis growled lowly. Arthur only seemed to smirk at this.

"You're not? Then what do you call it?"

Francis thought quickly, trying to come up with the right words. "An unexpected event."

"One that I'm sure you have taken full advantage off." Arthur spat, "I suppose this is why you were always so keen then?"

"Untrue! I have always been a lover." He narrowed his eyes. "And you never seemed too upset by that!"

With a scoff, Arthur stalked forward to look Francis in the eyes. "I suppose you are right. You've been a pervert your entire life! Peeking through my window like a stalker. I've never heard of anything so completely inappropriate!"

Francis's tone was cool. "And to think if I hadn't how shocked I would have been when I was suddenly bestowed with your gifts after our first time!"

"Would there have ever been a first time? Would you have even spent time with me at all if I wasn't like this?! What if I was normal?!"

"If I hadn't wanted to be around you before I found out what you are then I wouldn't have! You are more than capable of pushing people away."

"Then was it all just for the sex?"

Francis gave a small shrug. "Not only."

Arthur rubbed his temples. "What does that mean?"

"I believe that every good relationship has to be compatible on all levels including the physical one." Francis stated with an air of matter of factness.

"Of course you do." Arthur snarled back. He took a few steps away, glaring at the wall as though that was the thing that offended him. "What does it feel like?"

Francis sighed, unable to follow where the other was going. "What does what feel like?"

Arthur turned his gaze back towards Francis, his face set seriously. "When you… When you take some of it? My abilities?"

Taking a few steps forward, Francis crossed the gap between them. "It's like nothing else I have ever experienced. There are no substances that can match what I feel. It's as though you make me more alive."

"That's it then?" Francis blinked in response. "I'm basically a drug for you to take whenever you please?"

"I think you are missing the point-"

"I don't think I am!" Something flew too close to Francis's head, and he ducked barely missing it as it crashed against the opposing wall. His angry gaze met Arthur's whose hand was outstretched from having directed the attack.

"Is this how this conversation is going? You are just going to throw things at me until you feel better?!"

"Maybe I will!"

Francis had to duck a few more objects that suddenly came spiraling at him from all directions. He hardly knew what they were, and it didn't matter to him what they were. His focus was solely on the man in front of him. After avoiding something particularly large that flew past him, he lunged forward attempting to grab Arthur or at least stop his hands from conducting the items from around the room. He succeeded in capturing both of Arthur's wrists and pulled himself against the other in an attempt to deter further things from being thrown at him. "Stop this!"

Arthur glared at him, his lips starting to twist into a smirk and Francis felt his hands beginning to get uncomfortably warm. With a hiss, Francis pulled them away, shaking them slightly trying to cool the warmed skin and Arthur stepped back, a smile of crazed success clear across his face. Dropping his hands to his sides, Francis looked serious. "Did you ever plan on telling me?" The smile faded into a look of shock and Arthur's eyes widened.

Francis gave a short hollow laugh. "I guess not then."

"You would not have said anything either."

"But we will never know, will we?"

They were silent for a while, eyes tracing the wreckage of the room. "Did you mean any of it?"

Francis looked up, but Arthur kept his gaze away from him. It was a moment that held the nostalgia of a small boy in the park. "What are you saying?"

Arthur gave a small sigh, his eyes tracing the patterns on the walls. "What you said earlier. Did you mean it?"

"I did…"

Arthur seemed to think about this for a minute, nodding to himself. "Was any of it true?"

"What I said earlier?"

Arthur shook his head. "Our… Our life together? Were you there for me? Or were you there because of what I could give you?" Francis stared as Arthur lifted his lime green eyes to meet him. "Do you even love me?"

Francis was sure he would have answered had he not hesitated that fraction of a second and the door had not chosen that moment to swing open.

* * *

Matthew took a long deep breath of the cool night air. It was much quieter outside where there were no yelling or awkward conversations. With nowhere else to go, he leaned against Arthur's car and stared up into the sky. There wasn't much to see tonight, the clouds had come together obscuring everything above him.

"I had no idea what you were capable of."

Matthew jumped at the voice that suddenly spoke from the doorway as Vladimir stepped out of it. He tried to calm himself a bit, his heart racing inside his chest from the sudden shock. "What?"

"I'm difficult to fool, so I knew you left." Vladimir joined the teen in leaning against the car. "Your parents were very worried."

"When they noticed you mean." Matthew muttered. "I needed a break from them…"

Vladimir's smile softened. "I suppose things got pretty intense in there…"

"That and no one ever wants to hear about their parents having sex." Matthew grimaced from the thought.

Vladimir couldn't help himself but laugh. "You must be old enough to know that's what they do."

"Knowing it could be happening somewhere else where I am not nearby is one thing… But being in the same room while they discuss it…" He gave a small shudder.

Another chuckle and Vladimir crossed his arms. "Fine, but someday you too will be doing those things with someone else."

"Why does everyone insist on telling me this?" Matthew begged whoever it was that seemed to find his life amusing.

"Oh? Get this chat often?"

Matthew gave the smirking man a glare. "You know papa. Though he says it differently. And with a lot more detail. And even dad was lecturing me about it before… all of this."

"Why? Someone special in your life prompting this recurring chat?"

Matthew suddenly blushed a bright color that even the darkened space couldn't quite hide. "No…"

"You are a terrible liar. Come on, who is it? And if you don't answer I'll just read your mind and find out for myself. I'm sure you are thinking about this person right now anyway."

"No! Please don't!" Matthew quickly replied, then hesitated. "It's… not like he knows I exist."

Vladimir gave him a concerned look. "Is this the normal version for that phrase?"

"He likes someone else."

"Oh good. Thought you were doing something to this poor guy." His face relaxed into a grin. "So who is he?"

"A-A friend… Though I don't see how that will matter anymore, right?" Vladimir tilted his head in confusion at the younger and Matthew took a breath to steady himself. "With all of this? Won't we be leaving and I will never see him again anyway?"

"You never told him?"

"No…" Matthew mumbled quietly. "Why would I have?"

"I think Arthur and his partner need another few minutes." Lukas stepped outside, his cool eyes taking in the pair in front of him. "I think I heard something being thrown against the wall."

Vladimir groaned. "I thought I told them not to break anything."

Lukas gave a shrug. "What are you discussing?"

Vladimir helpfully stated "Matthew's love life." At the same time Matthew said "Nothing."

Lukas looked unimpressed and his friend gave a sigh. "Well, I thought they could use some time to talk but if they are just going to destroy my place…" He strode forward, brushing past Lukas to head indoors, the other two quietly following close behind. As they approached the door, Vladimir felt some relief that it didn't sound as though things were still being thrown around and threw open the door.

The occupants started with the sudden intrusion and the first thing the owner noted with dismay, was that there were indeed several broken items and some of the furniture had moved and overturned. While he was taking that in, he nearly missed the looks the other two were making. "Did I…" his eyes shifted between them, "interrupt something?"

"No." Arthur quickly straightened, his face falling into a proper gentleman look of seriousness. "I apologize for the mess, Vlad. I will clean it up." Everyone filed into the room as Arthur began to send items and furniture to where they belonged. When the chairs had been righted they all took their seats, Arthur sitting rigidly on his chair all attention forward and Francis reclining slightly with his arms and legs crossed.

After being prompted, Matthew began to recount in as much detail as he could the events of the afternoon, pausing only for a few comments and questions from the adults while he spoke. At the end, everyone was silent as they thought it over.

"There's a chance the men who saw will have not said anything?" Lukas asked, stating the question that suddenly brought a shred of hope to the situation.

"It's possible…" Vladimir tapped his finger against the table as he entertained the notion.

"Especially if they don't think anyone would ever believe them…" Arthur thought aloud, his stiff posture relaxing slightly.

"If I managed to meet them, I could make sure they would never speak of it." Vladimir suggested as his head turned towards Lukas beside him.

"Should be simple enough." Lukas's eyes darted back and forth as he searched through the freshly formed plan. "I could find names and pictures of those likely to have been there."

"And if Matthew can point out which ones, Vlad will just pay them a visit-"Arthur supplied, leaning forward now in his seat.

"I alter their memories a little-"

A smile spread across Arthur's face, the first genuine one all evening. "And we will be back home and back to our normal lives in no time!"

Francis watched the trio quietly. There was little doubt he was very out of place here.

* * *

_AN: Have I thanked you all for your reviews and follows and favorites? No? Well here it is: Thank you all so much :) You are all amazing wonderful people.  
_

_Still not entirely sure if I should raise the rating on this... Anyone have any thoughts?_


	11. Chapter 9

_AN: So I made the official decision to raise the rating on this story. I still skitter around what they're doing, and I'm going to be glad to move on.  
_

* * *

Following the hastily made plan had come the discussion of where they would stay while the situation was sorted out fully. Lukas generously offered to contact his in-laws who may be willing to let them stay for a few nights and the others agreed to it thinking it their best choice currently. With the late hour, the decision was made to await the morning to phone them and meant that they would be in the meantime attempting to get some rest in the small office-like back room of Vladimir's pub. And when the last of the patrons had left, Arthur and Lukas left to dispose of the car parked behind the building, and Vladimir went to check on his business.

Once they were alone, Francis tucked a tired-looking Matthew and Kumajiro beneath a blanket leant to them and gently stroked the blondes head. He hummed a soft tune that he had learned from his own parents and used to sing to the toddler versions of the twins. He sat beside Matthew until the regular breathing indicated the teen's slip into unconsciousness and still he continued to hum long enough to finish the entire song.

His thoughts wandered as he the song progressed, mostly back over the events of the night. Turning his hands over, he inspected his palms confirming what he had already suspected. There wasn't any real harm done to them during his spat with Arthur, and having first-hand knowledge of what he was capable of made it clear to him that the other had held back. That and allowing most of the thrown items to miss their intended target of his head made it painfully obvious that Arthur was only toying with him and could hold him at bay without really trying.

With the final notes, Francis smiled warmly at the sleeping form of Matthew where he was stretched out along the only couch in the room. Leaning in closer, he placed a light kiss to the top of the blonde head and whispered as quietly as he could so as not to wake the boy, "Dors bien et laissez vos rêves devenir agréable, mon petite chou."

There was a small rustle behind him and Francis turned to see Arthur leaning against the door to the room, his head resting against the frame and his eyes soft as they watched over Matthew. When their eyes met, both searched the other for an interminable amount of time until Arthur tilted his head behind him, indicating he wanted the other to follow him as he turned and left. Francis dutifully rose and followed, eventually being lead outside to the back of the building.

"Where are Lukas and Vladimir?" Francis asked once they were alone. Arthur stopped walking, refusing to turn around and look at him just yet, instead focusing on the dark space beyond the single light that shone behind the building.

"Vladimir is finishing some business out front and promised to leave us alone for the night. Lukas returned home so he wouldn't worry the person he cares about." He finished, narrowing his eyes even though the other couldn't see the movement.

Francis took a step forward. "Arthur… about before-"

"Don't." Francis paused as Arthur turned back to him. "All I want to know right now is more on what happens after we… after you take my ability."

Francis stared at the other's cold eyes, before nodding. "What do you wish to know?"

"Start with how long it lasts." Arthur turned completely, glaring intensely at him and crossing his arms.

"It is similar to receiving a charge and it lasts as long as the power supply does." Francis stated, thinking back to the times he had used it in the past.

"Like a battery?" Arthur supplied, raising one large eyebrow. "One where I am the source." Francis nodded as Arthur looked pensive. "Then how many… charges… can you take at a time…?"

"I haven't determined a limit." Francis watched as Arthur continued to think and decided to try once again. "Arthur, what I meant- wanted- to say was-"

"Stop." Arthur glared before his features softened and he looked away. "I was thinking while we were destroying the car that if something were to happen it would be best if you were prepared for it. I don't know what will happen, and I don't know if we will have another chance later."

"Prepared? Prepared how?" Francis asked, feeling confused until his blushing Brit began to forcibly drag him towards the darkened corner of the building. With realization, he allowed himself to be steered away from the rays of light that emanated from the lone light source. When he was finally released from the man's hold, he looked coldly towards Arthur. "You don't have to do this."

"You think I don't know that?" Arthur hissed in response, shifting awkwardly on his feet. "But I want you to survive this so that I can beat you with my own hands."

Francis rolled his eyes. "Your sweet talk has never improved in all the years we've known each other. And neither has your choice of location." His eyes took in the sparse surroundings with repulsion. "Are we no better than the common drunks who in inebriated states must share what should be a beautiful moment in a disgusting alley?"

"Put this off any longer and I am leaving." Arthur warned, his eyes flashing in the darkness. Francis obliged him, pushing his shoulders roughly back into the course wall, following with his own body to pin Arthur and capturing his lips with his own and kissing harshly while his hands began to work their way beneath the fabric of Arthur's shirt. There was a minute of struggle where Arthur managed to free an arm that slid its way to grab hold of Francis's chin as he turned his head to break the kiss. "Don't bother with formalities. I don't want to drag this out any more than I have to." he spat out, looking anywhere but at the Frenchman's face.

Francis narrowed his eyes. "Fine, if that is what you wish." He forced his leg between Arthur's and pressed forward, earning a hiss and growl as Arthur turned to look at him again. They glared at one another, noses barely brushing and the scent of each other's breath mingling as they breathed more heavily. "I wouldn't want you to think I would ever do any of this because I cared about you."

"Spare me your useless words." Arthur gritted out, tugging impatiently at the belt to the Frenchman's trousers and feeling fingers doing the same to his. "I wouldn't believe anything you said to me as it is."

The blue eyes that were usually sparkling and full of mirth, something Arthur would enjoy searching the depths of, were now cold and hard. "Je ne vous crois pas non plus. " They struggled against each other, both attempting to take control and no longer careful of their movements. The two of them would be sporting bruises from elbows and fists being driven into their sides and scratches of nails clawing into any exposed skin. The result of their altercation had Arthur biting his lip to stifle any sounds that might indicate any enjoyment and his fingers searching to find holds against the rough wall for support. He winced at the bruising hold that Francis had on his hips but the pain was hardly noticeable.

He tried to focus his mind, directing a glare at the wall as he tried to think through the lust filled haze. If, at this very moment, he was somehow giving power to Francis, shouldn't he feel something? Weakened, perhaps? Or that something was leaving him? Then why was it that nothing felt different from when it had before? He had never noticed anything strange every other time he had been with Francis. It was the familiar sensations of growing need and release that he had grown accustomed to. A wild idea suddenly struck him; maybe it wasn't him giving away his ability, and it really was Francis stealing it. Maybe Francis did have some sort of ability of his own and he hadn't realized it yet. He couldn't be sure though, he hadn't slept with anyone else…

Francis was having a difficult time focusing on much of anything. His skin was beginning to crawl with the familiar itch and his senses were becoming more and more acute. He could better make out Arthur's shape in the gloom and his nose was filled the scents of the surrounding area. The grime and rust was getting to him and he rested his face against Arthur's shoulder and breathed deeply, replacing the filth with his lover's unique scent. It crossed his mind that he was being more forceful than he normally was, but his anger for being the guilty party in the eyes of one who should be sharing the blame won as the predominant thought.

All too soon Francis was pulling away and righting his clothing onto his frame. He didn't utter a word as he turned away, stepping towards the back entrance of the building without a backwards glance. Arthur watched him leave, glaring daggers into his retreating back and not moving until the echo of the slamming door died out. He took his time in redressing, using it to sort through his muddled thoughts. No matter how he looked at it, he wanted nothing more than to hit something, preferably something that spoke fluent French.

* * *

Ever wonder how people get lost in cities they have spent their entire lives in? It's simple really. Every street looks exactly the same. Especially in the dark. Yes, that's the reason.

Alfred shivered a little as he continued along another street that he didn't recognize the name of. Upon realising the trouble he could be in, he had chosen a random direction and kept moving. He briefly recalled Arthur's instructions that he was to never, under pain of terrible, slow, excruciating death, reveal what he was to anyone that Arthur himself didn't give permission to know. Which was practically no one, since Arthur never let him spend time with anyone other than himself, Mattie, and his two weird college friends.

And so, Alfred had run. It wasn't because he was afraid or anything, he reminded himself as he shuffled along, it was because he was a hero. Heroes had secret identities for people that they cared about most and they couldn't ever reveal something like that to the general public. He just hoped he had gotten away before anyone had a good look at him. Last thing he needed was people going after Mattie since they looked so alike, though he was sure he could take care of himself.

He just needed to look at the situation differently right now. His top-secret mission had been to enter the head quarters of the most vilest of villains, somebody with a doctorate and white cat that they stroked while sitting in a high-backed chair saying something like "Well, well, well. I knew you would come here and have fallen into my trap! Muhahaha!" And then he had kicked ass, disposing of all the henchman and rescued the hot chick that the dude had trapped there, epically escaping while rigging the building to explode. And the chick had been like "Oh, thank you! You're so brave!" And he had been like "Don't worry about it miss." Then he threw her a wink and ran for his plane to escape, but evil dude survived somehow and tried to shoot down his plane, so he did these awesome aerial stunts like barrel rolls and stuff, but one of the wings was hit and he couldn't keep it in the air and crashed into some empty foreign land and he had to lay low and wait for a rescue while avoiding the guerrillas that patrolled the area.

Alfred rubbed his arms as he thought about it. He decided he like that version of events better and that would be how he told the story from now on. The houses that lined the street were thinning out and it looked like he was heading towards a large park. A sign named the space, but it wasn't anything Alfred recognized. With a tired sigh he shuffled into the park and found a hidden space beneath a tree that was surrounded by dense brush and decided to rest on the ground. The adrenaline from his daring rescue and escape had worn off hours ago and the cuts and burns were aching and making it near impossible for him to get comfortable on the cold ground.

He thought through what his next move should be. What he really needed was to figure out where he was and get back home. Arthur was probably having a cow over everything. He tried yet another futile search through his pockets for his phone though he knew they would be empty. He couldn't really remember where it was that he had left his things. The bag, the coat, and the phone Alfred had been carrying had all mysteriously disappeared before he had run into the building. Hopefully Mattie had picked them up.

He coughed once again, some residual smoke still clinging to his lungs, and settled as best he could on the grass. There was no use him getting worked up about things now. It was late and he would just have to wait until morning when maybe he would be able to find someone willing to give him directions. Or he could just build a shelter in the park and camp out here until someone found him. It couldn't be that hard to start a fire, right?

With that thought in mind Alfred fell asleep to dream about playing the part of an undercover spy.

* * *

It was late, far too late for anyone reasonable to be awake at such an hour. If he had it his way he would have arrived at the scene sooner but that was simply not the case. He had arrived as soon as he was able, but the circumstances could not be helped.

The man's eyes carefully scanned the remnants of the building before him. From the reports he had heard while driving to this place it had been a terrible fire. Investigations into why the fire had started were still going, but from the initial reports it appeared that someone fell asleep while they had the stove on and it was an older building with few safety features. It was a wonder that there was only the one casualty. The sleeping owner was the only one to not make it out.

It wasn't the fire that brought him here, but it was incidents like these that tended to provide him work. A co-worker had called him earlier that evening with reports of a mother discussing her daughter's escape of the fire. The daughter had said a boy had rescued her by taking her out of a window, but the family had lived too far above the street for someone to safely jump from. It wasn't a lot to go on, but it was enough to warrant him cancelling his plans for a quiet night in and to drive the several hours to this city. He secretly wished his co-worker could have taken care of it themselves.

Scanning the street carefully, he worked his way through the debris left from the rescue workers and the onlookers. There wasn't much here and the caffeine from the coffee he had bought along the way was wearing off. He was about to give up when he spotted something of interest lying off to the side. It looked like a student's bag that had been carelessly discarded along the street. It seemed a rather strange object to leave behind, and he moved to in with interest. Sifting through the messy pockets he discovered a student ID card and studied the blonde face that grinned back at him.

"Alfred, huh?" The man thought aloud, reading off the name carefully printed on the card. Judging from the picture, he was possibly the right age to fit the girl's descriptions, but he couldn't be too sure. It would be best to not assume too much right away, but it would definitely be looked into. Further search of the bag yielded a cell phone and by pressing the button it showed a number of missed calls and unread text messages. Mostly from the numbers labelled 'Like Me but Less Awesome' and 'You are Probably in Trouble Right Now.' The man sighed as he scrolled through the contact list. All of the numbers in it were like the first two and he would have to call into his resources to find out who 'Video Game Master' and 'Needs to be Censored' were. At the very least he could rule out 'Best Pizza Place in Town' as that was probably little help.

One last look around and the man decided that he was not going to be able to get anything more from here tonight. With any luck, this Alfred was who he was looking for and his job would be complete. Otherwise he was going to have to go find that obnoxious man who called him and work to find out more details about the day's events. But until then, it would be best to find a motel that was still open and check in for a few hours rest.

* * *

_Translations:_

_"Dors bien et laissez vos rêves devenir agréable, mon petite chou.": Sleep well and may your dreams be pleasant, my little cabbage.  
_

_"Je ne vous crois pas non plus. ": I wouldn't believe you either.  
_


	12. Chapter 10

Arthur groaned when someone nudged him awake, wishing to fall back into blissful sleep. When everything was said and done with Francis, Arthur hadn't been a hurry to head back inside and share the same space with the man he had known for nearly his entire life. Well, thought he knew, wasn't it now? But with the events of the previous day and the late hour, he could not hide outside forever and eventually steeled himself to walk in. Inside was dark and quiet, and before turning into the makeshift bedroom Arthur could hear the faint sounds of Vladimir working in the front room and the small amount of light that seeped out from beneath the door that separated them. It would most likely be several more hours before the owner turned in, but he was more nocturnal than the rest of them.

The door had clicked softly behind him and Arthur tiptoed his way across the room attempting to make as little sound as possible while he found the blanket that was left for him. Francis was lying still, resting in a guarding position in front of Matthew's couch and Arthur pulled his blanket with him to the furthest corner away from the pair. He needed some time alone and away from Francis.

Sleep hadn't come easily, and he had tossed and turned for a while attempting to find a comfortable position on the carpeted floor and inside his own mind. Hurt and betrayal making him shudder and his angry mind searched through every memory they had shared searching for the lies. Exhaustion claimed him far sooner than he had expected considering the clutter of his mind, but it wasn't nearly enough rest to warrant allowing this rude awakening.

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut against the light of the room as he was nudged again. His limbs felt heavy and moving them was difficult as he shifted around on the floor. There was a sigh as his torturer saw how futile their attempts were and he was settling himself back asleep when he heard a sudden shout. "Artie! Matthew's decided to elope with his friend!"

"I'll kill that albino!" Arthur sat up quickly with a growl, his protective parental instincts taking over. Once his eyes had taken in the room, and his mind became aware that Matthew was blushing uncomfortably from the couch and Vladimir was standing over him with a satisfied smirk did he relax and glare at his friend. "That was uncalled for."

Vladimir shrugged. "It worked." Arthur began to collect himself from the floor, but he felt cold and wrapped his blanket around his shoulders. It did little against the sudden chill and he couldn't help but wonder how he hadn't woken sooner from the cold. "Lukas called. His family's agreed to take you in. Should be here soon to pick you up."

Arthur nodded, his lime eyes flitting to note that Francis was digging through a bag of packed things. Vladimir's red gaze turned on the youngest of the room, and with a chuckle as he left gave the blonde a wink. "Albino, hmm? Intriguing taste, Mattie." Matthew decided that burying his face into his bear was not enough to hide his embarrassment and resorted to disappearing entirely leaving only his floating garments as a reminder he was still there.

Francis listened to Arthur sitting up and folding the blanket he had used, but kept his eyes focused on what he searching for: a fresh change of clothes and a toothbrush topping the list. After he had left Arthur the night before he had found sleep too far off and had lain quietly as he listened to Matthew's gentle breathing. How had they gotten themselves into such a mess? He wondered as he stared at nothing particular above him, as he attempted to blame everyone else. It had to be Arthur's fault that they were fighting now, had that man said something and not been so stuck up and proud then things would have been better, right?

He stilled when he heard the door open and close, and faked sleep as he heard the man in question move into the room. He frowned when he realized that the other would be sleeping on the far side of the room, but couldn't agree more with the decision. Maybe what they needed right now was space to sort everything out.

It troubled him how long it took Arthur to fall asleep. He listened to the sounds of the man rolling and could feel his anger fading slightly. Arthur was clearly distraught if it was taking him this long to fall asleep. Eventual Francis could make out the sounds of breathing becoming heavier, albeit a bit ragged as though even his dreams were working against him. There was only so much of this he could take.

He sat up, hardly making a sound and began to shift his way towards Arthur. His blue eyes took in the form of Arthur as he twitched in his troubled sleep, his large eyebrows scrunching together to show the battle that was going on behind them, and for that moment, Francis simply felt guilty.

He resettled himself besides Arthur, and straightened his blanket to cover him before pulling the man close. Arthur mumbled incoherently as he was moved, but snuggled against the welcomed warmth of Francis's body, relaxing into the gentle hold. Despite the man's prickly façade that pushed others away, he had a need to be comforted and held close and Francis watched with a grim face as Arthur whimpered and shivered against him. He had done the right thing by not telling Arthur anything before tonight, hadn't he?

His lips brushed against unruly hair as his whispered, "It wasn't to be like this." He closed his eyes as he held Arthur tighter, wishing on everything he could think of that things would be right again in the morning and knowing that they wouldn't be as he joined the other in his restless sleep.

Morning had come far too soon, and he had woken at the sound of the door being opened. He turned his head sharply to catch the frozen form of Vladimir who looked on in silence as Francis detangled himself from the still sleeping Arthur and returned to the opposite side of the room. Vladimir raised an eyebrow at what he witnessed, then glared at the ceiling and wondered how he could manage to disrupt these two so many times in such a short amount of time.

It now being the three of them once again, Francis looked in interest at his invisible son and sighed at the teen's embarrassment. "Ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre père n'aurait jamais tuer." He thought about it for a moment before adding, "Peut-être."

Matthew looked up from his bear, shifting around in his seat. "Pourrions-nous pas parler de cela?" He returned into full view, a dark blush spread across his face. Francis smiled and nodded, though it faded quickly when he realized Arthur was glancing between them with a look of frustration. He tried to look indifferent to the inquiring gaze and took his things and left to freshen up before Lukas arrived.

When Lukas walked into back room with a coffee-toting husband behind him who had insisted on joining him, he was greeted by the uncomfortable atmosphere of the silently quarreling Arthur and Francis. He turned a dull eye to Vladimir who gave him a worried expression before turning back to the rigid coldness of the room. His husband didn't seem affected by this at all.

"Whew! You people look like you could use this!" He grinned madly, storming past the smaller men to enter the room before Lukas could stop him. He stopped short of Francis and shoved a warm disposable cup into his hands. "Caffeine should do the trick." He laughed loudly and turned to Arthur, handing him another. "Lukas said you would want tea rather than coffee." Arthur thanked him, taking the hot beverage appreciatively.

The man beamed, and then looked down at the third cup in his hand with a confused look. "Is this one extra…?" As he spoke, the cup was plucked out of his hands with a quick "Thank you" and he watched as the teen he hadn't spotted before quickly moved away once again. He tilted his head in confusion. Hadn't there only been two people here before?

Francis relished the warm coffee on his tongue despite it being a touch too bitter for his taste. "You are Lukas's husband, Mathias, oui?"

Mathias forgot about his sudden confusion and instantly returned to his previous state. "Guessed correctly! So that must make you Arthur's man, Francis?" He grabbed Francis's free hand and shook it roughly. "Good to see another normal in the realm of abnormal."

"Oh?" Francis directed a pointed glare towards Arthur. "You don't have special powers like the rest of them?"

Mathias laughed loudly, unaware of what was happening. "Not at all! Norge told me that you didn't as well, and I had to come and meet you myself."

Arthur crossed his arms beneath the accusing gaze of Francis as he replied back. "Oh? Lukas tells you about these things?"

"Sure he does. Gave me the full spiel after I proposed to him then threatened to bury me alive if I told anyone or decided to leave." Francis narrowed his eyes further and Arthur matched the expression.

Vladimir's face had contorted into a pained look of horror as he tried to elbow his friend into action. Lukas glared at the rough jab and turned to his babbling husband. "Mathias, why don't you help them load their things into the car rather than talking their heads off." He ordered, nodding his head towards the awaiting pile of bags by the door. Mathias eyed them and grinned, giving a quick "Sure thing!" and taking an armful with him as he left. Lukas then turned his gaze towards Arthur. "Should we leave?" Arthur broke the intense staring contest he had entered with Francis to nod and they all began to file outside to the awaiting vehicle.

Mathias was waiting for them from the driver's seat as Lukas climbed in on the passenger side, and the three slid into the back with Matthew in the middle separating his fathers and having a sick feeling of dread at another awkward car ride. Vladimir waved them off, assuring Arthur that when Alfred turned up he would be sent on to meet them. And with that, Mathias started the car and pulled away.

At least this time there wasn't an awkward silence that filled the car, as Mathias seemed more than capable of taking care of that. He chatted about everything: the weather, his opinions on recent political events, the upcoming match and who should win, his thoughts on living a double life of faked normality, all the while the rest of the vehicle watched the passing scenery from their respective windows. He even began to divulge into some of the more personal aspects of his and Lukas's life together until Lukas frowned and hissed at him to not discuss it. With a laugh and apology, Mathias changed the subject to discussing his cousin's family instead.

Arthur only caught snip-bits of what was being said as he watched the houses pass. They would be staying with Mathias's cousin, his wife and their two children in a quaint home in a seemingly normal neighborhood. He rested his chin on his hand as he focused on the world beyond the glass. It was a mirror of his own life not even 24 hours prior. He spotted Francis from the corner of his eye, similarly in thought, his long hair pulled back, and fidgeting slightly in his seat. Arthur let his gaze linger, wondering what the other could be thinking about.

Luckily for all those involved, the car ride ended outside a small house that was nestled in amongst exact copies of itself the lined the street void of any activity at the early hour. Mathias turned off the engine and everyone began to climb out as the front door of the home was pulled open and a cheerful blonde waved to them. "Hyvää huomenta, Mathias and Lukas! I'm glad you made here alright!" Mathias grinned and returned the wave and Lukas gave a stiff nod. Bright violet eyes focused on the rest of the group standing before his house. "And you must be Lukas's friends! Come inside, I have some coffee made!"

Mathias chuckled as he started towards the door. "Tino's great. There'll probably be cinnamon rolls too." Lukas fell into step alongside Mathias's longer stride and Arthur and Francis glanced at one another once before following them to the door with Matthew trailing along behind. Tino held the door open, chatting mildly with Mathias until everyone was inside. "It'll be nice to have guests for a few days. I'm Tino. And this," he waved a hand to indicate the sudden appearance of a man who filled the nearest doorway, "is Berwald." The enormous blonde gave a curt nod, and Arthur and Francis flinched from his intense glare.

"Heya Cous!" Mathias waved at the intimidating man, and started down the hallway passed him. "Yo, Tino! Are there any cinnamon rolls to go with the coffee?"

"Yes there are! Help yourself!" Tino called after him. Lukas frowned, but started after the taller blonde, mostly to make sure he behaved himself in someone else's home. "Let me show you to the guest room. Your son won't mind the couch, would he?" Matthew shook his head and Tino pointed him in the direction of the living room before leading the other two up the stairs. "I think the boys are still sleeping, but we shouldn't wake them so long as we're quiet." Tino lead them to a door and showed them inside, apologizing for the hurried assembling of things. He invited the pair downstairs after they had settled in and left them alone, closing the door behind him.

Arthur glanced around the small room and stopped on the double bed. He assumed a fighting stance and glared at Francis. "You can sleep on the floor."

* * *

This was much later than I had originally anticipated. And here are translations of things (assuming Google translate is correct):

Ne vous inquiétez pas. Votre père n'aurait jamais tuer... Peut-être. : "Don't worry. Your father won't kill him… Maybe."

Pourrions-nous pas parler de cela?: Could we not talk about this?

hyvää huomenta: good morning


End file.
